God, that boy's an angel
by Teilan
Summary: Riku was sure that an angel had moved across the street and immediately fell in love. A shounenai story, eventually probably yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Pairings: RikuSora, slight AxelRoxas
1. 1 Spin me round again and rub my eyes

_Disclaimer: I own none of the character(though I'd like to) but I do own the storyline._

_Comments are very welcome and so are flames as long as they're constructive._

_This is a shounen-ai fic so if you are a homofobic or don't like boyxboy relationships so don't read because I don't take the responsibily after you've got traumas. But if you do like it then please, enjoy_

_Pairings: RikuSora and AxelRoxas _

**God,that boy's an angel**

**Chapter 1:**

He's an angel. I'm sure of it. No human can have such sapphire blue eyes or voice as beautiful as his. No human has a laugh of thousand bells like he has. And there is no way a human can have as beautiful and delicate body as his. He's got to be an angel on earth. Maybe the other angels were jealous of his beauty and kicked him out of heaven. Maybe his chocolate brown hair and slightly tanned skin didn't appeal to the other angels and he was forced to come to earth. All I knew for sure was that he was gorgeous.

He lived just across the street. I was so close but still so far away from him. He moved in just a week ago with his family. The first time I saw him when a red Peugeot drove in front of the house and he stepped out. And I was immediately captivated with his appearances. I didn't even know his name or age but I knew that I wanted him.

No wonder his skin was so tanned anyway because I could see him on the yard of his house a lot. And I watched him do his things whenever he was playing with the neighbor's dog or teasing his brother.

Right now he's with that blonde guy who I assume is his brother. They look quite the same but I have to say that the brunette is way cuter. I just couldn't tear my eyes off of him and when he disappeared back inside I couldn't help but sigh.

"What are you staring at, Riku?" Came a female voice from the doorway. I turned around to see my sister, Kairi, standing there with a curious smile on her face.

"Nothing, it passed already," I responded and returned to my undone homework I had been doing until He had stepped out. The brunette just always draws me to him and I have to look out of my window just to see even a glimpse of him.

"Alright, then," Kairi said shrugging and sat on my bed. "Have you seen our new neighbors, yet? You step out only to go to school."

"I've seen few glances of them," Riku said indifferently. Actually he had been taking the trash out more that week just to see the boy closer. He felt himself so pitiful.

"They have actually three kids in the family," Kairi started. Riku sensed that there was coming a whole lot of babbling. "All boys. The oldest is in the college. The two youngest are twins. I've talked to them a few times. They're really cute. Especially Sora, the younger one, brunette. Roxas is the blonde and he's only a few minutes older."

"Kairi, I really don't understand what you think I'm going to do with this information," I said with a bored tone. Truth to be told I was dying to know more about my angel, Sora.

"I'm just chatting with my dear older brother," Kairi said defensively. "Anyway, they are actually my age."

I just pretended to do my homework, though I was sure my heart had just skipped a beat. Now I finally had got and answer to both of my questions. I finally knew his name and age. And Sora was only younger by one year.

"They're transferring to our school and start tomorrow," Kairi continued talking. "It's really great because they might be in the same class as me, which means that I can get to know them better. They're honestly really hot, don't you think?"

"They're guys," I said rolling my eyes even though it was a bull's eye. Well, for the brunette. I wasn't really interested in the blonde. He didn't seem my type.

"I know I'm not stupid," Kairi said rolling her eyes imitating me. "But it's not like the gender has ever stopped you. I know you, Riku and I know you check men out more than women."

I slowly turned my head to glare at my sister who was smirking at me slyly. "You can't hide from me, Riku."

"Kairi," I started slowly returning to my homework. "If you have nothing important to say then do me a favor and scram."

Kairi stood up giggling and skipped out of my room. I waited for a moment before hit my forehead to the table groaning.

True, I liked to check men out. True, I preferred them to women. But I would never admit it to anyone. Especially Kairi or her weird girlfriends.

For the rest of the day I refused to talk with Kairi more than necessary. She had devoted her life to annoy the crap out of me and I hated to say it but she had been quite successful. And now I was even getting worried. She had liked the twins, meaning she had liked Sora. I know Kairi was good at getting whatever and whoever she wanted and I was afraid that she might suddenly start fancying Sora so much she would try to make a move on him. I don't know if I wanted to see her with him… or rather him with her.

Next morning I woke up as always half an hour before school. My timings were usually always exact. I dressed up and went to eat breakfast. In fifteen minutes I was ready to leave for school. I took my bag and my bike keys and stepped out. My bike was standing in the regular place locked and chained to the porch fence. I opened it and stepped on and was about to leave when I heard someone curse loudly. I looked to the direction it had come from but there was no one there.

I was about to turn to leave when I heard it again. Now the line of curses was longer and I saw it was coming from a bush. I was a bit curious because it was coming from behind a bush that was standing on the front yard opposite to my house. I put my bike down and slowly walked towards the sound. It was a really familiar voice and I had a hunch of who it was. And I didn't know should I be nervous or not.

But before I could check to the yard, someone shot up throwing some weird object down with a loud 'clank' sound.

"Fuck you, you damn cheap hooker lock!"

I was really surprised, so was the person standing on the other side of the fence. It was Sora as I had thought. But I could've never imagined that someone so beautiful and angelic could use such a foul language. Guess I just have to admit that even he is just a human.

"Hi," I said watching the brunette curiously. He turned bright red and scratched the back of his head, "uh, hi."

"Are you having problems?"

"It's just, uh… my lock- I mean my bike's lock is busted and it won't open and… now my key's broken too when I tried to twist it… it cut in two. The other end's inside the keyhole," Sora explained sheepishly tucking his keys into his pocket.

"If you want, I can give you a ride," I said without thinking. At first I thought it was stupid of me to ask but then I had to admit that it was a great idea. But that was after Sora responded.

"That'd be cool," he said grinning happily and jumped over the bush with a final kick and curse for his bike. "But I don't know if our schools are in the same direction."

"We're in the same school," I said chuckling and went to my bike. Sora followed me with a confused look. "How do you know?"

"In here," I started straightening my bike, "gossips run really fast."

Sora blushed again. He looked really cute when he was bright red like that.

"Sit to the back," I said throwing my leg over to the other side of the bike. Sora obeyed sitting down behind me and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist making a slight tint of red raise on my cheeks, which was really rare. I never blushed. You could ask even Kairi about that.

"Could you please warn me if there are any bumps on the way?" Sora asked shyly. I chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Now, hold on tight."

We didn't really talk on the way to school despite whenever I warned when there was going to be a bump or when I was stopping on lights.

It was over too soon when the school came on sight. I was a bit disappointed but didn't let it show on my face as I stopped to the schoolyard.

"Here we are," I said when both of us got off.

"Thanks a ton. I'm sure I would've never made it in time if you hadn't given me a ride," Sora said smiling widely. His smile was like an angel's too. "Anytime," I said holding out my hand for him. "My name's Riku, Riku Smythe."

"I'm Sora McGrath," he said grabbing my hand. "What year are you?"

"Senior," I said sitting on my bike again to take it to the shed. "And gossips told me that you are a second year."

Sora laughed. "You got that right. How come you know so much about gossips when you don't seem like a guy to like gossiping?"

"True, I don't. I hate gossiping. I live with a living gossip machine and she's driving me nuts," I said rolling my eyes. "I hear everything from my sister, Kairi. She's a second year too."

"Oh, yeah? I'm not against gossips if it's not too personal or too negative but my brother hates gossiping more than anything," Sora said shrugging.

"Alright," I said smiling. I never thought I would like such a trivial conversation this much. "It was nice to meet you, Sora. I'm gonna take my bike to somewhere safe so I won't be late for school. I guess I'll see you there in the corridors at least."

"Yeah, we'll see," Sora said smiling and waved at me before left. I stared after him for a while before turned to take my bike to the shed like everyone else. I admit, I checked out his behind. But that's just normal and I didn't even need to look because I knew his ass was gorgeous too. It truly was.

I locked my bike and just when I was leaving I saw a blonde mullet-haired guy drive to the shed with a high speed and hit the break just in time. He stopped only few inches before hitting me.

"That's quite dangerous, Demyx," I said tucking my hands to my pockets. The other just grinned and hopped off his bike. "You say that everytime and still nothing has happened."

"You nearly ran over a junior girl last week," I said as Demyx was locking his bike. "I heard she nearly fainted."

"Exactly: 'nearly'. And juniors should watch out for seniors," Demyx stated. He straightened his back after locking the bike. We started to walk towards school together.

Demyx and I have been friends and in the same class since ninth grade. He was energetic and bouncy and loved music. He could play three instruments: guitar, piano and flute. He sang too but preferred guitar. He was the only child and took care of his single mother. Demyx had always been caring and could please everyone. He seemed to hate it when someone was mad at him. Even if it was something little he always tried to make everyone happy. I just never knew if he was completely happy himself. He sometimes seemed a bit sad. Like he needed a little something to his life.

"Where's Axel?" I asked Demyx gazing around.

"How come," the blonde asked taking sandwich out of his bag. He was always running late everywhere so he had made a habit of doing his breakfast the day before so he could just grab it along when rushing to school.

"I thought you were joined from the hip," I said teasingly earning a nudge to my side from the other's sharp elbow. Axel was a dumb redhead on the class next to ours who had been best friends with Demyx for ages. They were everywhere together.

"We are not joined from the hip!"

"Joke of the year," I said but now dodged the elbow aiming my side again.

And in no time the redhead came from the opposite direction. "Yo, Demyx, Riku!"

If I said Demyx was a weirdo then Axel didn't come far behind. I guess it's just the friendship. They resemble each other by the attitude, though Axel is laid back and cool and… I don't even know how to describe him. And I have never understood the weird tattoos under his eyes. Axel had upside down triangle under each eye.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed throwing his arms to the air. Axel did the same but not with the enthusiasm. Much more forced. I chuckled when Axel stopped in front of us.

"What's wrong with the second years today?" Axel asked folding his arms.

"How come?" I asked indifferently, though I already knew what was wrong with them.

"They're so fussy and loud and blocking the corridors. It's annoying," Axel said snorting and picked out a pack of cigarettes giving it to Demyx who hid it to his pocket quickly.

"There's two transfer students," Demyx said quickly. He too got a hold of the gossips fast because his mom was a real gossiper. I wouldn't be surprised if gossiping was her job.

Axel just nodded understanding. "So are we gonna just stand in the middle of the corridor and skip classes? Would be fine by me," he said shrugging.

"I've never skipped and I won't start now," I said with a bored tone. Demyx said nothing and just searched around his bag and pockets. "Dammit, I forgot my lighter," he cursed under his breath.

"You don't even smoke," Axel said frowning. The blonde just shoved out his tongue. "But I should have it if someone asks."

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the class now. See you there."

"See ya."

I can't even remember how I got involved with those two. I have never been social in my life. I don't understand why Demyx, of all people came to talk to me on his first day on ninth grade when he was surrounded by everyone in our class. I've never asked about it because I'm quite grateful for him, though it must've been pity. But I don't care anymore. That pity got me two good friends.

I've always been quite popular at school and at my part-time job. I don't like it so I try to ignore it. But when I walk down the corridor feeling many people gazing at me I start to feel uneasy. I never knew why I was so popular and to that matter I had to turn to Kairi because she knows everything about everything. So when I asked her she first called me a moron and a blind idiot and then told me that I was good looking and smart and that's why I draw attention. I thought it was a stupid reason and I still think that because it really is. I think the inside is what matters… but it's unfair to say that when I'm eating a certain brunette up with my eyes.

School is great. I like school and studying. But it's not my whole life. It's just something I like to do. The same as some people like to collect stamps or to go jogging or something else. Kairi calls me a nutcase. I tell her to look at the mirror. She then tries to throw something at me. We have such a loving relationship.

But school's not the only thing I like. I like lots of stuff. And I also hate lots of stuff. Like all the other normal people. I am normal. But my mom thinks I'm not, though she says that she thinks I'm completely normal. She lies her eyes off. She always lies and always says that I'm normal. But how can she say that when she still drags me to the psychologist saying it's only good for me. I don't think it's good and I think she should find something else to do than snoop around my stuff whenever I'm not home. Mom thinks I'm sick in the head just because I like men too. Just because I like people for who they are and not for what they have between their legs. Dad thinks I'm normal but he never tries to stop my mom when she's dragging me to the shrink. I hate it.

But I like my life anyway. I do have a roof above my head and warm food to eat and a family even though I have something to say about it. But I guess there are people who have it worse than I do.

_TBC..._

* * *

_**A/N: **Any questions? No? Good... but if something comes up then just review.  
_


	2. 2 You don't know how lovely you are

**Chapter 2**

The school bell rang and I was finally set free. I like studying but being at school was horror. A weird paradox, I know but that's just how it is. I said bye to my friends and left to get my bike. As I stepped outside I saw a mob of second year girls with some boys. I recognized Sora and his brother, Roxas from there. And I saw Kairi. She was clinging to the brunette's arm. It made my blood boil but I could do nothing. I didn't have the right to tell Kairi to stay away from Sora. Especially since I was sure that Sora wouldn't be interested in me. He didn't seem like that kind of guy.

So I just turned to look away and went to get my bike. I cursed the fact that I was again attracted to wrong people as I opened the bike's lock. I threw the keys to my bag to vent my anger and stepped on the saddle. I was thinking that maybe I should take the longer course to get my mind out of everything. At home there was nothing but a pile of homework waiting for my return and I had plenty of time.

I rode across the schoolyard and just when I was going to drive through the gate someone called me.

"Riku! Wait!"

I stopped sighing and waited for the other to catch me.

"Could you take my bag home?" Kairi asked me when she stopped next to me. I looked at her like she was stupid, which she was actually. "No," was my reply. I would never take her bag home for free. Especially now that I saw her groping my angel.

"Aww, come on. My whole class is going go and spend some time celebrating our two new students," she said smiling. Oh, great. _Both_ of them in her class. This was just my luck.

"Take your bag home yourself," I said and was about to drive off when she grabbed my hand. "I'll pay you when I get home, okay?"

"Do you think you can buy me to take your lousy bag home?"

"Yes, I think and don't call her lousy," Kairi said pointing her finger at my nose.

"'Her'?!" I repeated in disbelief. I couldn't believe Kairi was talking about her bag like it was a person.

"Yes, Her. Three bucks when I get home, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. I didn't like to argue with her because she was annoying and I got benefit from doing her a favor anyway. She smiled, hugged me and ran off leaving her bag. I rolled my eyes and put Kairi's bag on the back and left.

When I got home I locked my bike to its usual place, threw Kairi's and mine bags inside and sat on the stairs of the porch and sighed.

It was a really nice weather. Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect. There were only few clouds and the breeze was steady and I couldn't help but think how perfect it would be if my angel was here sitting and talking there with me.

But if Kairi really fancied Sora my thoughts were gonna end up as a dream that will never come true. I just have to hope she will find someone else.

After about twenty minutes I had enough of dreaming and stood up to go inside. I dragged myself upstairs to my room and crashed behind my desk. I knew I should start my homework but I couldn't help but steal glances outside. I don't know what it was that I wanted to see. Maybe a flash of messy, brunette mop of hair and pair of blue eyes.

But I didn't see him. Maybe it was good, though it was pissing me off when I thought how he was having fun with my sister somewhere.

Finally when it was already seven o'clock and my parents had already returned home I saw Sora, Kairi and Roxas walk down the street talking and laughing.

I leaned to the windowsill to see them better and to hear what they were talking about.

"Ha! Riku, you sneak! Whom are you stalking from up there?" was the first thing I heard. It was Kairi of course. She was pointing at me and I felt all three pairs of eyes looking up at me.

"I'm stalking everyone who lives on this street because I eat babies," I yelled back at her.

"I knew it, you cannibal-pervert-mongoose-faced-bastard!" She yelled loudly making few of our irritating neighbors peer outside from behind their curtains.

"Come say it up here," I said and threw a pen towards her. Of course my aim was too short and the pen landed five meters from Kairi. "Hah! You suck!" she yelled at me laughing. There now no doubt she was sugar high. I sighed in embarrassment when I thought how Sora was seeing this.

"Come down, Riku," the brunette said suddenly. I had never expected for him to say that and was really surprised.

"Me? Why?" I asked trying to hide my surprise.

"Because I want to introduce you to my brother," he said placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. I shrugged saying 'fine' and disappeared from the window. I ran down happily but before stepped out I gathered my cool so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot running down there all happy like a dog. I put my shoes on and stepped outside and walked to the three of them.

"Kairi, go inside, you look pitiful," I said to my redhead sister who hit me to my stomach but went inside. I rubbed the spot she had hit. Kairi really hit hard. Sora chuckled.

"Riku, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Riku," Sora said happily and looked from me to Roxas. The blonde smiled friendly and held out his hand. I smiled back at him and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you," I said nodding.

"Nice to meet you too," Roxas said, "I heard you saved my brother from the shame of being late on the first day."

"It was no big deal," I said flailing my hand and scratching my neck. "My pleasure."

"Sora's such a klutz that he always gets himself to all kinds of trouble and bothers everyone around him," the blonde said glancing teasingly at Sora who pouted cutely.

"I understand," I said laughing. "Kairi's like that too."

"I'm not that klutz," Sora said to defend himself. "It's just that Roxas is always making such a big fuss about it. I'm not a moron."

Roxas lip farted and I couldn't help a smile. "Of course, Sora. I would never think of you as a moron."

"Keep that in mind then," Sora said narrowing his eyes. Roxas patted him on the back. "Should we go home now? Dad's probably waiting."

"Yeah, sure," Sora said stretching his arms. "Let's get together again. Maybe you could show us around or something tomorrow, hm?"

"Yeah, totally," I said with normal voice though my heart had already stopped beating. I was happy to know that Sora liked me so much that he wanted to see me again.

"It was nice to meet you," Roxas said and started to drag Sora towards their home.

"Same," I said smiling and waved back at the brunette who was furiously waving his arm. It was really comical and I had to chuckle.

After their front door had closed I threw my fist in the air and ran inside and to my room. I couldn't even concentrate on my homework when I was thinking of tomorrow. It would be awesome even if Roxas was there too. The blonde seemed like a nice guy too. He had a really sweet smile. I wonder would he like me as his twin's boyfriend.

I was distracted by Kairi who stormed into my room suddenly.

"Where's my bag?" she asked looking around my room.

"I left it down in the hall," I said looking out of the window. I don't know why I hoped that Sora would maybe step outside for even a few seconds. Kairi walked beside me and popped her head out. "What are you staring at, again?"

"What would I stare if there's nothing to stare?" I asked snorting but didn't turn away from the window.

"Stop the staring, Riku," Kairi said straightening up. "You seem like a stalker."

"I don't! I just want to watch out of the window. Is that a crime?"

"No but you don't watch, you stare. With intensity," Kairi said shaking her head and walked out of my room.

It really wasn't her business what I was staring at. I couldn't even understand why she always kept on barging in my room. It's not like she only wanted to chat with me. She was always so suspicious.

When it was ten o'clock I stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed. It's not like I was tired or something but because it was a routine. I somehow can't be tired anymore. Last time I was really tired was a few years ago. But I just go to bed when I feel like it. And I do fall asleep. I'm just not tired.

I brushed my teeth leaning to the sink and watching myself in the mirror. I rinsed my mouth and spat the mixture of toothpaste and water to the sink and watched it drip down to the drain. Then I lifted my face to look in the mirror again. My eyes were nearly invisible because my bangs had already gotten so long and I was too lazy to go and cut them. And they didn't even bother my eyesight much. I fingered my bangs before sighed and went back to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in.

I took the last glance out of the window before laid down to my bed and pulled the blanket over me and closet my eyes listening to the wind and the sounds coming from the freeway nearby. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

That day sun rose like every morning and my alarm went off. It was really a horrible sound the clock was making so I stumbled to my sheets when rushing to shut the damn thing off. I stood up stretching and went to my drawer. Then I remembered that I promised to show Sora and Roxas around today. I waited for a moment inspecting the clothes and wondering what to put on. To this day there hasn't been a day when I had to dress up neatly or something so I just chose something I thought would look appealing.

I picked my only pair of black velvet pants, tight red, long sleeved undershirt and black T-shirt. I felt a bit ridiculous when trying to pick the right clothes because I never tried to show myself off and now I was acting like some weirdo to look good in front of my angel. I shouldered my bag sighing and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

When stepping into the kitchen I saw my mother in her regular black suit. She had a steaming coffee mug in front of her and she smiled at me when I made my way to the fridge.

"Good morning, Riku," she said crossing her legs. I knew immediately that she had something inside her sleeve. "Good morning, Tifa," I replied nonchalantly.

"Did you sleep well? And why don't you call me mother? I _am_ your mother, anyway."

"Because you once said that you didn't want to be labelled as 'mom'," I said closing the fridge without taking anything out. Suddenly I didn't feel hungry at all.

"I never said that," mom said with a laugh that was clearly a fake. "Just call me mom, dear."

Mom had told me to call her by her name the day after he discovered that I like men also. She had said it was okay but all she cares about is her reputation in the neighborhood. Sometimes she just makes me sick. So I decided not to say anything back when I walked by her to go to the living room.

"Have you met the new family yet? The one that moved across the street?"

I stopped in the doorway and leaned to the wall not facing her. "I have only met the two boys. Not the parents, yet," I said trying to sound like it was trivial.

"Oh," she went and took a sip from her coffee. "And… are the boys nice?"

I sighed rolling my eyes. I knew she would be like this. "Yes, they are," I said simply. "I think the other boy is really nice. I gave him a ride to school yesterday."

I knew I was provoking her but I did it on purpose. And I knew that I have succeeded when I heard mom put the coffee mug down a bit too harshly.

"Well, that's nice," she said with a little cough. "Listen, honey. I have been thinking…"

I turned around to face her. She had finally started her move but I would do anything to turn her down. She smiled that fake smile and looked at me crossing her fingers to her lap. "I thought that one extra session for today with Mr. Johnson wouldn't be bad."

"I have something today," I replied lowly, "besides I think I'm doing fine with the shirk even without extra sessions."

"Yes, I know, honey but one or two extra sessions wouldn't do any harm," she said friendly trying to convince me. Trying to brainwash me.

"But I don't want extra sessions," I said now turning to walk to the living room. I heard my mom stand up and follow me. "But this would probably make it quicker for you to-"

"To what?" I interrupted and crashed down to the couch. "To get better? Why do you even want me to go there?"

Mom kneeled in front of me like I was some slow-witted kid. "Honey… I just don't want you to hurt yourself in this huge world. Mr. Johnson can prepare you and make you feel better."

"So why isn't Kairi going to the sessions, hm? Don't you think she should be the one to get prepared for the cruel world? She's a girl if you haven't noticed."

"I'm just thinking of what's best for you."

I couldn't help but snort loudly. "Yeah, right," I said, nearly spat, to her, stood up and walked out of the living room and out of the house. I went to get my bike cursing under my breath. I had had enough of this shit already. If I just happened to even approach a male to just maybe ask something trivial, be it good looking or some ugly and fat guy, mom would freak out and think I was some fag rapist and mentally sick and diseased. Someday I would like to drag a guy home just to piss her off. I'm sure she would start crying and finally tell me how much she hated me and how she thought I was disgusting.

I was about to take off when I heard that sweet voice. A voice that immediately made me feel ten times better.

"Riku!"

I turned around and saw Sora run across the front yard of his house, jump over the fence and ran to me. "Good morning, Riku," he said grinning and stopped next to me.

"Good morning, Sora," I said smiling and just hoped my mom would now glance out of the window.

"How are you doing?" Sora asked scratching his cheek. He was really cute standing there bashfully.

"I'm doing well," I said. It was true now that Sora had arrived.

"So, umm…" the brunette started blushing."My lock's kind of… still broken…"

"You want me to give you a ride to school again?" I asked leaning closer to him. Sora smiled frowning as the faint red on his cheeks darkened. "Something like that."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Of course I can give you a ride."

Sora beamed and sat behind me enthusiastically and then I took off.

"You wanted me to show you and Roxas around, right?" I asked Sora who wrapped his arms around my waist after he had nearly fallen off.

"Yeah, don't say you have something else to do," the brunette said swaying his legs on each side making the bike sway too.

"Of course I don't have anything better to do," I said snorting. "I was just wondering what you wanted to see first."

Sora thought for a moment before shrugged. "If you have time, you could show me the whole place."

"I have all the time in the world for you," I said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said that sure, I have time," I responded smiling happily.

After no time we had already arrived to the school and Sora jumped off.

"How about we see here at the gate after school?" I asked the brunette stepping off my bike.

"Fine by me," he said nodding. "I'll just inform Roxas."

"Speaking of that, why don't you two go to school together?"

"Because Roxas likes to come early," Sora said grimacing. "He takes school so seriously that he comes forty-five minutes earlier."

I let out a slight laugh. "He sounds responsible."

"That he is," Sora said nodding. There was a brief silence when neither of us spoke. "I'll see you after school then, at least."

"Yeah, see ya," I said and watched him wave and walk towards the school building. I took my bike to the shed wondering where I should take the twins. After I had locked my bike I saw the familiar flash of spiky, red hair disappear behind the school building. I followed and soon came across Axel who was sitting on the grass smoking.

"Mornin'," he said lifting his hand as a greeting.

"You too," I said leaning to the wall crossing my arms. "First thing in the morning, huh? Is that your breakfast?"

"C'mon, gimme a break," Axel said giving me the give-me-a-break-look. "I just needed this."

"Is Demyx somewhere too?" I asked taking the pack of cigarettes from Axel's hands. "He's taking some paper to his teacher," the redhead said taking a lighter from his pocket and giving it to me. I didn't smoke regularly but sometimes it was nice to have a go. I took the lighter and one cigarette from the pack and sat down next to Axel.

"You know the transfer students? Have you seen them?" I asked the redhead. "I have," the other replied, "cute guys indeed."

"You think so too? They live across the street so I see them quite a lot."

"Get outta here!" Axel exclaimed nudging my side with his elbow.

"It's true," I said smiling. "And I'm taking them sightseeing today."

Axel watched me for a while from the corner of his eye. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's a completely understandable question! Which is better?"

"Well, uh…" I really didn't know why Axel was asking my opinion. He usually asks me nothing if it involves his interests. "How come? Are you planning on trying out either of them?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well I prefer the brunette," I said casually. I didn't want to show Axel how head over heels I really was for Sora. The redhead wouldn't stop teasing me about it if he knew.

"Well, that's great," Axel said smiling. "Then I can come with you to show them around?"

"What?!"

"And that is also totally understandable because I think the blonde looks eatable," the redhead said defensively lifting his hands to each side of his head. "That way I can get to know him more. It's difficult to get close to second years when you're a senior."

"You've never cared about the second years or the freshmen," I said snorting. "You've always said that you like them older."

"I know but have you even looked at the blonde? What was his name, Roxas? Whatever, I would just like to bang him once."

"That is a really vulgar statement."

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way towards the brunette kid."

I couldn't say anything to that because I really hadn't thought of Sora in that way. I just thought he was the most beautiful creature on earth. But now that Axel had stated something like that I couldn't stop thinking of how it would feel like if I made love with Sora. And I'm telling you. I had never blushed so hard. Axel burst into a loud laughter when he saw the bright red my face had turned to.

"You act like a virgin," Axel said patting my shoulder still laughing.

"Shut up," I mumbled, "my feelings towards him are pure but I guess you don't even understand the meaning of the word, huh?"

"Hey, I wasn't made for love."

"That I can see."

After a moment Demyx ran around the corner and stopped in front of us smiling. "That is quite unhealthy," he said taking our cigarettes and throwing them into a little puddle of mud.

"And that is so rude," Axel said standing up and hit the blonde to the forearm making him squeal. "Oww."

"Aw, don't be such a baby. We have school to attend to."

"But that hurt," Demyx said pouting and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and the blonde pulled me to my feet.

"You're a guy so you can take a little pain, Dem," Axel said kneeling down and watching the cigarettes Demyx had thrown away longingly as they lulled on the mud.

"Let's just go," Demyx said dragging Axel to his feet and linking his arm with his as well as mine.

Axel and I didn't find it necessary to fight Demyx's sudden urge to link his arms with ours though it was a bit girly. As we walked into the school the blonde started to babble about everything and nothing. I was just thinking of what there was to come.

TBC...  



	3. 3 Oh the little pieces falling, shatter

**Chapter 3**

I was really excited when the end of the last class was closing in because I knew that then I was free from the school and could spend the whole day with my angel. Not alone, though. Luckily Sora's brother Roxas would be occupied by Axel. I just hoped the redhead wouldn't be too harsh with the blonde. Sometimes he could be quite straight-forward if he really wanted something. But according to Roxas's attitude I was sure the blonde could keep his head.

I was grateful when the bell rang informing the end of the school. I gathered my things sighing in relief and shouldered my bag rushing out of the classroom that was lacking oxygen by now. For some reason the teacher never wanted to open the windows even if it was really hot. The corridors were slowly starting to fill with students when I made my way towards my locker to abandon some books there. I didn't want my bag to be too heavy so it would be easier to carry it.

Some people might say that my locker is boring because there's nothing personal. No pictures or something like that. True, I liked to keep it simple and I have always found it weird to glue any kind of pictures to the door like some people did. I just didn't like my locker to have more stuff than it had to. Just my books and coat if I brought it with me. I knew though that the door and walls of Demyx's locker were filled with pictures of some of his favourite bands and actors. Then there was a little photo of him and Axel when they were younger. Axel in turn… he wasn't allowed to have a locker. He had once set one of his on fire… three times. Apparently principal didn't found it funny. Nor did Axel when he noticed that he had almost burned his favourite jacket.

I was just locking the locker door when I noticed Axel standing there leaning to the locker next to mine. Somedays he could be so silent it was creepy.

"Yo," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Axel," I said nodding and turned to him. "Sneaking around again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the redhead said grinning. He knew he could approach people without a sound and he loved to scare the first years like that.

I gave him a blank look and turned around. This time I heard Axel walk behind me.

"You didn't get detention today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nope," he answered. I heard from his tone that he was smiling. "I have been a good boy this week."

"Hard to believe."

"Believe what you want."

I chuckled. It was rare for Axel not to be in detention every Friday since he was such a street punk or whatever you wanted to call him. I've always thought that a perfect motto for him would be 'alone in a war against the whole world.'

"So where are we gonna meet the twins?" Axel finally asked placing a long arm on my shoulders.

"School gate," I said rolling my eyes and shrugging the redhead's arm away. He just lip-farted. "Boring."

"We are not gonna hang around by the school gate, Axel."

"I know but there are a lot better meeting places than school gates," Axel said shrugging and linked his fingers behind his head.

"You get out of school grounds fastest from the school gates so why not meet there?"

"Because it's boring."

"Axel… just shut up."

When we got outside I was wondering what I should do with my bike because bringing it along would be troublesome and leaving it to the shed would be just plain stupid since it would be stolen by tomorrow. My prayers were answered, though when I saw Kairi walk towards us in the yard. Though it was a bit annoying the same time.

"Kairi," I started when we were few meters away from each other. She smiled cheerfully. "Riku…"

"You came by bike today?" I asked tilting my head.

"Nope, my bike's still busted," she said shaking her head. There was something unusually irritating in her right now. It was like she could see right through me.

"You want to go home by bike?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On why are you giving it to my care?"

"I just have something to do right now and I don't want to bring my bike along," I said pulling out my keys and dangling them in front of her face. "Just say yes or no."

Kairi smiled and took the keys. "With this I ain't gonna pay you for yesterday."

"Fine by me," I said shrugging and walked by her.

"What are going to do?" Kairi asked turning to Axel.

"Some sightseeing," Axel replied grinning and patted her shoulder. "I'll bring Riku home by eleven at least."

Kairi snorted and put my keys into her pocket and left.

"What do you mean you bring me home?" I asked arching an eyebrow. "It's not like we're going to a date. I wouldn't go to a date with you even over my dead body."

"Aw, that's so cold," Axel said acting to be devastated. "But to tell you the truth, I feel the same way, Ri-Ri."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped glaring at the redhead while he just smirked evilly. I absolutely hated that nickname. Axel and Demyx had come up with that last year and I hate it from the beginning. Luckily they didn't call me that so much anymore because they knew that I could also get mad. Some people don't believe that I would be able to be pissed off but I was just a human too even if I didn't show my emotions too much.

Finally I saw the familiar brunette and messy mob of hair. A smile spread to my face immediately and I fastened my pace unconsciously. It was like in a slow-motion movie. I walked towards him while he spots me and turns to smile at me. That moment I felt my heart beat just a bit faster.

"Hi, Riku," Sora greeted me cheerfully with that gorgeous smile on his face. I stopped next to him and I could feel the gentle bodyheat radiating from him. It made me feel at ease somehow.

"Hello, Sora and Roxas," I said nodding to the twins. Roxas nodded back with a friendly smile. "Is he with you?" the blonde asked looking at somewhere behind me. Just then I remembered Axel. He had just somehow slipped away from my thoughts when I saw Sora. I turned to the redhead who was staring at Roxas with a weird smile on his face.

"This is Axel," I said pointing at the redhead as he stepped between Roxas and me. Still smiling. "He's in the class next to mine but we're good friends. Axel, here are Sora and Roxas

"Nice to meet you, Axel," Roxas said holding out his hand to Axel who grabbed it and they shook hands. "You too, Roxas."

I was sure I could feel something weird in the air the moment the blonde and the redhead touched each other. I was sure Sora felt it too because he shook his head once as if shivering.

"Where shall we hit off first?" Sora asked quickly as Roxas's and Axel's hands separated from each other. I think he wanted himself something else to think about. I think he had the same sentence in his head as I did. 'Love at first sight', though it was hard to believe. We were talking about Axel here, anyway.

"How about we just walk downtown?" I proposed scratching my neck. "We can walk along the main street."

"Sounds good to me," Sora said glancing at Roxas who just shrugged, "fine by me." The brunette beamed and turned to me. "Is there any good clothing and accessory stores?"

"Plenty," Axel said grinning. I wasn't so keen on shopping around the city buying stuff I didn't need. It was Demyx's job and he always dragged Axel with him

"Great! Shall we?" Sora exclaimed and was already walking off so Axel, Roxas and I just glanced at each other and followed the cheerful brunette.

"You like shopping?" I asked Sora after a brief silent when I was thinking how I should start a conversation.

"It depends," the other answered shrugging. "I don't like shopping if I have to do it alone because then it's no fun. But if I have company I love shopping even if I wouldn't have any money. How about you?"

"I, uh…" I started, thinking how I should say it so it made sense. "I don't really care about shopping. If I need clothes, sure I go and buy them and sometimes I let Kairi buy my clothes for me."

"Is it okay to let her choose your clothes?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"I dunno, to this day on she hasn't bought me any weird clothes," I said wondering. Then I fingered the hem of my shirt. "She got me these shirts."

Sora smirked. "They look good on you."

"Thanks," I said with a slight smile but in reality I felt my heart skip a few beats and my cheeks growing a bit hotter. This kind of reacting to a little nearly insignificant praise of how I look was really new to me and it made me confused in a way I didn't know if I liked it or not. "Same to you."

Sora flashed me a grin and turned to look away. I saw his ears reddening and couldn't help but chuckle. He was really cute like that. And I had talked truth saying 'same to you'. I hadn't noticed it in the morning but he had kind of arousing get up. His black pants were a bit tight and low-cut and the red shirt looked one size too small on him, though he was kind of petite. Then he had a large dark-grey hoodie that made him look even smaller. I thought he looked absolutely edible.

I quickly glanced behind us to see how Axel was doing with Roxas. I didn't here what they were talking about but I could see from their faces that at least now they enjoyed each other's company. So I turned back to my Sora.

"So what made you guys move here?" I asked to start a conversation.

"My father's work," Sora replied shrugging. "I don't mind moving but I sure miss all my friends. Luckily I can get back there easily by bus if I ever want to visit them."

"Yeah, that's handy," I said nodding. Somehow that reply started to ring in my head saying how stupid it had sounded. It was a weird feeling I was having right now. It's like my voice was trying to escape somewhere far away to avoid the situation. I just wished that I could get it come back so I would sound more like an intelligent human when talking.

Then suddenly Sora chuckled. I glanced at him questioning. He just flailed his hand like saying that it was nothing. Then he let out a slight laugh. This time I had to release a little chuckle too. Somehow the brunette's laugh got to me too.

"What?" I asked with an amused expression. Sora looked at me smirking. "Nothing," he said simply.

"You're weird," I said earning a tongue shoved out to my direction.

It seemed that that moment lightened up the mood a lot and I finally got my normal posture back. I was still flustered by Sora walking next to me but at least now we could talk casually.

It was nice to walk along the main street and show some interesting places. Though I couldn't act as a guide because my knowledge of this city was minor to Axel's who had the job then. Clearly he enjoyed it adding a few extra comments when explaining why some certain place was remarkable for him.

"This is the place where I had my first cigarette in the age of thirteen, and my God it was horrible," the redhead stated when we were walking an underway passage. "After I had taken two inhales of the stuff I went to that big bush over there and threw up."

"We needn't to know the details, Axel," I said boringly. Axel had already led us to so many weird places to tell us where had had his first kiss or his first kick to the groin or his first beer. I could only hope that he wouldn't show us the place where he had his first intercourse. I wouldn't be too surprised if it was in some park or something. Only a thought made me shiver like crazy.

"You still smoke, Axel?" Roxas asked when we came out from the passage arriving to the coast area.

"Sometimes," Axel said shrugging and I had to hold in a snort. "When I feel like it."

"Do you smoke, Riku?" Sora asked turning to me. I wondered for a moment, "very rarely. Three or four times a month. Is that much?"

"Well actually I didn't even think you smoked because you don't reek of cigarettes at all," Sora said taking a step closer and sniffing my shirt covered shoulder. It was so cute that I had to grin. "I think smoking is unhealthy," I said giving a glance at Axel whom just made a face for me and then turned to talk to Roxas.

We walked to an empty beach. Of course there would be no one around since the chilly autumn winds are already pushing the summer away. The water was surely quite cold already. You could probably swim in the ocean but I bet it would be cold. But luckily there was still the sun, though soon it will also be replaced by rain clouds and grey sky. Autumn in the city was always ugly.

"Ocean!" I heard Sora and Roxas exclaim in unison. They both ran to the waterline and kneeled down. Axel and I walked behind them watching them in curiosity. "Haven't you guys ever seen the ocean before?" The redhead asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course we have," Roxas said grinning and stood up. "Before we moved here we lived only few hundred meters from the ocean."

"When we moved we thought we'd never see it again," Sora continued standing up also. "Luckily we were wrong."

Axel glanced at me coughing. I glanced back at him and chuckled. "Well, you sure are lucky," I said scratching the back of my neck. "Didn't you, like check where you were moving to?"

"We didn't find it necessary," Roxas said shrugging. "We would've moved anyway."

"Well you can't really enjoy this beach until the next May," Axel said stretching his arms. "And even then this place is cramped and full of trash and shit and glass shards."

"That's not true," I butted in, "this beach is actually a really pleasant place to be if you can think positively. The sand is white and the water more or less clean." After saying that I started to think what I just said. I really don't know how this beach could possibly be a pleasant place to be.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said turning around and starting to walk away. "Can we continue now?"

"We're coming," I said rolling my eyes.

We walked along the coastline and finally arrived to a street I recognized. Axel whistled happily and tucked his hands to his pockets. I knew he had something in his mind and I had a hunch of what it was.

"Axel," I started.

"Yeah?" The redhead replied acting innocent.

"Why are we going to Demyx's?"

"Who is Demyx?" Sora asked excitedly.

"He is a friend of ours," Axel said smiling, "and he's gonna do us a little favour now."

Sora and Roxas followed Axel and me while the brunette was talking something to the blonde with a quiet voice. Demyx lived in an old and orange-tiled storey house on third floor. Axel stopped in front of a light brown door that said 'Blake' on it. The redhead waited that all of us had got to that floor until rang the doorbell two times.

"So what are we here to do?" Sora asked quietly leaning closer to me. I just shook my head letting out a sigh.

Soon there were loud footsteps and a yelp from the other side of the door until something banged on it harshly making all of us jump a bit except Axel who just stood there casually. Then the door opened and there stood a drowsy Demyx rubbing his nose with a tear trickling down his cheek and a sandwich dangling from his mouth.

"Yo," Axel said normally. Demyx was silent for a bit eyeing our crowd before opened the door fully and stepped back. "Come in," he said after taking the sandwich from his mouth. He tried to smile but seemed that it was a bit painful.

"Did you hit your nose?" I asked after entering the house. Demyx nodded frowning and tapping his nose. It had turned a bit red. "I tripped to the carpet when running to open the door."

"Maybe you shouldn't run," Axel said after taking his shoes off and walking to the living room to crash on a comfy blue sofa. Demyx's place was like a second house to him.

Demyx said nothing to that instead he made a few curious glances to Sora and Roxas who were standing next to the door unaware of what to do.

"These are Sora and Roxas. They are my neighbours and just moved here," I said gesturing towards the twins who smiled friendly to Demyx who beamed and stepped forward. "The transfer students?! They live close to you?"

"Yes, they do," I replied looking up to the ceiling sighing to the blonde's enthusiasm.

"So which is which?"

"I'm Sora," Sora said grinning and took Roxas's hand, "and this is my older twin brother."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Demyx, third year, in Riku's class."

"So what exactly did we come here to do?" I asked Axel who had come to us holding an apple.

"Demyx," Axel started. The blonde turned immediately to face his childhood friend. "You're going to your band practice today? Your mom's taking you, right?"

"Um, yeah," Demyx mumbled with a questioning look.

"Great, then we have a ride," Axel stated happily.

"That's rude, Axel," I said groaning. I was right. The redhead was aiming for this time of the day when Demyx was going to the band practice. The blonde's mom always took him there and she had a big car too.

"No, it's convenient," the redhead said shrugging. Demyx shrugged too, "I guess it would be okay for mom to take you guys home."

"I'll pass," I said raising both of my arms. It's not that I didn't like being given a fee ride but I just felt like going home in silence while mulling over the day that had passed. "I'll just take the bus or walk or something."

"Eh? Why?" Demyx asked surprised. He had never understood people who didn't take advantage of something like this.

"I just feel like it. Say hi to your mom. See you tomorrow," I said opening the door and then turned to the twins. "It was nice to show you around. I hope you had fun."

"We had a great time," Roxas said smiling. Sora just nodded smiling too but a frown made its way between his chocolate brow eyebrows. I just smiled back politely and closed the door taking the last glance to the brunette's face.

After I had walked down the stairs and left the storey house I finally let myself burst into a wide smile. There was a slight guild in me for not staying longer but I just couldn't bring myself to stay. And besides, in that crowd I wouldn't be able to get to know Sora better.

But then happened something I hadn't expected. Just before I turned around a corner someone called for me.

"Waaaait, Riku! Wait!"

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Oooh.. a cliffhanger. I wonder whom it'll be calling Riku. You can guess but it will be revealed in the next chapter anyway._

_Sorry for the delay. When I sent the chapter 2 I had already done half of the chapter 3 but then I just had this major artist's block. I couldn't write, draw or do anything. It was horrible. But now I'm cured 8D_


	4. 4 I am listening to hear where you are

_My gosh! Sorry it took so long I couldn't write due to all the work I was having from school and all that was complete shit! But now it's here! The fourth chapter! I apologize again for the delay and the cliffhanger last time. Enjoy_

**Chapter 4**

"Waaaait, Riku! Wait!"

I turned around swiftly and was really surprised when I saw who had called me. It was Sora running towards me.

"I'll come with you," The brunette said when he had stopped in front of me.

"With me? Why?" I asked looking around. I was sure that this gift wasn't given me for free. There had to be a price to pay for me to spend some alone time with the most gorgeous thing in the world.

"I don't know," Sora said shrugging and smiled, "Felt like it. Or do you want to be left alone?"

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly making the other jump in surprise. "I mean, of course you can come with me, I welcome your company but…"

"But?" Sora asked arching an eyebrow. I scratched the back of my head looking up where I saw the balcony of Demyx's house. "Are you sure it's safe to leave Roxas alone with those two? With Axel?"

"_Is _it safe?" Sora asked turning a bit pale with a worrying frown. I snickered at his cuteness. "It's not like they're going to do anything bad to him… I hope. I was just wondering."

"Should I go and stick to him?" Sora asked glancing back and tilting his head like a puppy.

"Don't worry," I said smiling in amusement, "I'm sure Demyx won't tease Roxas. And he probably makes sure that Axel holds himself back."

Sora sighed slightly in relief. "Roxas surely is able to kick any bully's ass but I just can't help but worry sometimes."

"I understand," I said nodding, "he's your brother after all. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah let's go," Sora replied enthusiastically.

It was already nine o'clock and since the next day was Saturday there were quite a lot of people making their way to wherever they were going. The sound of cars was also loud due to a freeway nearby. Street lamps were lit though it wasn't even dark yet. The autumn hasn't even settled down and the winter's already making its way to this city.

"So what made you decide to come with me?" I asked shoving my hands to my pockets.

"I dunno," Sora replied pondering. "I guess I don't like the idea of people having to walk alone.

"Oh really? I'm honoured," I said with a laugh. "So you came to make sure that I won't be bullied, or something?"

"Not really," Sora mumbled. "But if that's the case then I could easily…"

"You think you could trash a bully, huh? With those puny arms?" I asked pinching the brunette's forearm.

"Ow! Don't underestimate me," Sora exclaimed rubbing the place I had offended and folded his arms over his chest. "I could beat you any day."

I gave him a doubtful look with a little smile. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey! I said not to-"

"Underestimate you, yeah," I continued the other's sentence teasingly. Sora pouted at me. I just loved when he did that.

And there, I used that word again. 'Love'. It was a bit dangerous to say _love_.

With every little, nearly insignificant thing Sora did he made me fall for him even more. I've never become so fond of anyone. I just hope that I can keep my head while being near him. I don't want to end up hurting. Especially I don't want to end up hurting Sora. I would never forgive myself if I did that.

"Let's take a round someday," The other stated bringing me back to the reality from my thoughts.

"Of what?" I asked not really remembering what we were talking about just seconds ago.

"Basketball!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. His grin grew when he saw my frown. "Why basketball?"

"Because it's such a great game!"

"But it's a group game," I said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, that's why we're going to from groups," Sora said shrugging. It seemed like this wasn't new to him. I wonder if his thoughts of duels were duels between groups in group sports.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, basically the two of us have to pick four other people for our teams. We can choose whoever we want as long as they agree to play, right?" Sora explained grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. At that time I didn't think how this might be a really stupid idea actually.

"Great, then it's settled!"

I just nodded in lack of anything else to do. I glanced at Sora walking beside me. He was beaming. His all-smiley expression made me want to smile too.

When we finally turned around the corner to the street we lived I sighed preparing to think where my keys were. I was also thinking of something to say before the parting. My mind was blank. Somehow I couldn't think of anything to say though I wanted to.

"Thank you."

I was a bit surprised when Sora suddenly said that. We stopped right in front of his house's front yard. I turned my face to look at him. He was smiling sweetly at me. "I really had fun so thank you for showing Roxas and me around," he said scratching the back of his head."

"Yeah, I had fun too," I said and smiled back.

"It was nice to meet your friends too. Axel seemed like a nice guy, and Demyx too."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Usually it takes a while to get used to them. Before that everyone refuse to comment them."

"Well, yeah," Sora said and coughed. "I couldn't think of any better way to describe the feeling I got from them. But I'm sure they are good people."

"That they are, I promise you, in their own unique way."

"And since they are your friends I don't think they are bad people," Sora added still smiling. I was silent for a moment. I was really flattered and felt warm inside. Instead of saying anything back I raised my arm slowly and gently brushed Sora's hair back. It was just something I felt I had to do.

The brunette seemed a bit confused when I dropped my hand but said nothing.

"See you later," I said and turned waving my hand.

"See ya," Sora said sheepishly and walked to his front door. But before he went inside he glanced over his shoulder biting his lower lip slightly. Sighing he closed the door behind him.

When I stepped home I was welcomed with darkness and silence. I had arrived to an empty home, which was a rare event nowadays. I took off my coat and shoes and walked towards my room enjoying the feeling I was getting. This whole day had been great and it seemed that it's going to be great even in the end. I entered my room and closed the door after me. I opened the window and in no time there was nicely not too warm and not too cold in my room when the night air flowed ti fill it. Sitting on my bed I sighed and wondered where others were. Kairi was probably at her friend's place. I didn't know about mom and dad, though. They hardly spent anytime together so I hoped they were at a restaurant now or something. It would be nice because I really loved my parents and now it seemed like they didn't get along with each other like they used to.

It's not like they argue or have rows but… there's always the atmosphere. It's always looming there.

I sighed again shaking my head. I didn't want to think about it now and ruin my mood. I changed into something more comfortable and tied my hair. Then I sat on the windowsill due to my habit of glancing to the street. Maybe I was a stalker. But that's just what I do.

By now it was already fifteen minutes to ten and there was no one walking on the street. This street had always been silent somehow. There was a lot of people living here but even at the busiest time there was only few people walking down the road. Few cars every now and them.

A sound of door opening and closing somewhere pulled me back from my thoughts. It didn't sound like it was this place's so I looked down to the street. And to my major surprise I saw Sora jog across the road towards my house. At first I was sure I was just seeing things and felt like hitting myself hard for imaging something like that but then I heard the doorbell.

For a few seconds I felt a bit giddy until I gathered myself and slowly walked downstairs. I knew I was wasting time and the other was waiting but I just couldn't rush to the door. I was also unnecessarily nervous and when I was only few meters away from the door the bell rang again and I nearly jumped out of my skin because of the surprise. I swallowed my self-hate and opened the door.

There stood Sora in all his glory with a nervous little smile on his face. I had seen him coming but I was still slightly surprised to see that it really was him.

"Ah, hi, sorry to disturb you," Sora said scratching his cheek. His eyes travelled briefly from my head to toes. "Were you preparing for bed?"

"Not really," I said shrugging. "What brings you here?"

"I, well… there's no one at home and… " The brunette started while fingering the hem of his shirt. He was looking down to his shoes. I had to chuckle. It made him blush harshly. I never would've guessed that he was scared of being alone.

"Don't laugh," Sora mumbled and pouted swaying to and fro. I slid my hair back letting out a whistle. "I'm sorry, that was just unexpected."

"I just don't want to be alone in that house. It's a bit creepy and I haven't lived there for long."

"Of course," I said rubbing my nose to prevent letting out any voices resembling a snicker. "You'd like to come in?" I asked stepping out of the doorway. Sora smiled and hopped inside. I closed the door after him thinking of how lucky this day was.

It wasn't my intention at first to show the brunette around the house but since he immediately seemed eager to see what kind of place I lived in I couldn't say no to him when he asked to see the whole place. Of course he respected the privacy of other people's rooms and didn't step in them. He seemed to be familiar in visiting others' houses.

"And this is my room," I stated when I opened the door to my room. I was very, very thankful that I was used to keeping it clean. I wasn't a messy person. Especially if it was my room we were talking about. Sora stepped in looking around the room with curiosity glinting in his eyes. I could easily picture him with a wagging tail and dog-ears in my mind. It was kind of arousing imagination.

"I'm kind of jealous," Sora said sitting down to a couch, which was placed next to the wall between Kairi's room and mine. "Roxas and I have to share a room since Cloud, my brother, still has his shit in our house, though he has moved out already."

"You actually share one?" I asked arching an eyebrow with a little smirk. "Isn't it tough?"

"You bet it is," Sora said sighing. "Cloud promised to come and take away the rest of his stuff in few months. Then Roxas and I can have our own rooms."

"Is it nice to have two older brothers?" I asked, wondering if I should sit next to Sora who had brought his legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch.

"I dunno," he said and shrugged. "I guess it's okay. I can't say because I've never had a sister but I guess it would be nice to have one. Is it fun to have a sister?"

"Sure it _would_ be nice if you don't think about the mood swings, the friends she brings home and the female sixth sense," I said chuckling. "Kairi has those all in full throttle all the time. It used to be tiring when she came to teenage but I guess I'm used to it by now."

Sora looked at me with a soft look, which made me a bit confused. "What?" I asked when he didn't turn to look away. He grinned widely and leaned back. "You really get along with your sister, huh? You seem to understand each other so well."

I really couldn't believe my ears. Me and Kairi _getting along_? Kairi and me _understanding each other well_? It was like something from outer space.

"I mean your personalities are a bit similar so you understand each other because, like, um," Sora added hurriedly when he saw my face. "I mean… I can't explain it."

I let out a laugh and crashed down next to the nervous brunette who was probably now thinking of something to say to clear the table. "I've never thought about it like that," I said leaning back. "Maybe me and Kairi are a bit similar. But that doesn't mean we get along because it's clear that we don't. But I can understand what you mean."

Sora's nervousness wore off after that as he grinned apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

"So how long are you gonna keep me company?" I asked Sora and secretly hoped that he would stay a lot longer.

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as Roxas or my parents come home."

"It's okay, you can stay as long as you like. I just asked."

The brunette nodded straightening his legs and leaned forward. I could see the nape of his neck under the mob of his hair. It was a nice sight. I wished I could've just touched it even with only my fingertips. To get a proof that he really was there. That I wasn't just imagining something this perfect. I wished I could've wrapped my arms around him and maybe never let go. But I was scared that he would run away and hate me forever. I wouldn't stand something like that.

After that I just felt bad for thinking something like forcing myself on Sora. If he wasn't here I would probably hit my head hard to the wall. Somehow having a wrong kind of crush was painful and tiring both mentally and physically.

"Riku? Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sora turned around and gently touched my shoulder. I quickly retreated from the touch because I was still in the recent thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay, how come?" I asked sighing. This torture would never end.

"You looked a bit pale and you seemed so out of there," Sora said with an amused snicker. "You sure you okay?"

I got up slowly and ruffled Sora's hair. "I said I'm okay so you don't need to worry."

"All right, all right," the other replied covering his head with his arms and started to tame his hair by trying to flat it down. It seemed like a mission impossible.

There was a distant sound of a car, which grew louder. I went to the window and looked out the same time as a familiar car drove down the street and stopped in front of Sora's house.

"I think your brother's arrived," I said turning to Sora who shot up and rushed to the window.

Roxas stepped out of the car and I heard the muffled sound of Demyx's ever-cheerful voice. The blonde said something and soon the car drove off.

"Well, I guess I have to go home now," Sora said stretching. "He might call the police if I won't show up soon."

"Right, it was nice to have you here," I said smiling. "I'll see you to the door."

"It was really nice to see your house, Riku," Sora beamed when we exited my room. "And I'm still really, really grateful for today."

"The pleasure is all mine," I said truthfully. I should be the one showering 'thank yous' at Sora.

As soon as he had walked trough the doorway I felt how the warmth slowly left the house. I watched Sora's farthening back until it disappeared inside his house. Then I went back to my own room and crashed on my bed. First time in so long time I was tired. I really was. So soon I fell asleep peacefully.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: I wrote the last six sentences while listening to Imogen heap's song Hide and Seek. It's really a great song though majorly melancholic. I love it anyway._

_I know the story has been advanced slowly but something's about to happen I promise you. And I try to write the fifth chapter as soon as possible. Thank you!  
_


	5. 5 It's all in how you mix the two

_Man... I was pretty quick this time ;) Enjoy chappie 5_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That weekend was the weirdest one I've ever had. Especially Saturday. Kairi had somehow gotten her paws to the information that I had spent my Friday with Sora. She ignored the fact that Roxas and Axel had been there too. So Kairi had done some calculating and came to a solution. She knew now of my 'little' crush. Not because I had admitted it but because she was sure about it and no one could turn her head.

Kairi teased me the whole day with no ending. I tried to ignore her but somehow she popped out around the corner everywhere in the house. She also came to just loiter in my room. It was really annoying but I tried not to show it or she would only tease me with more horrible ways. It was already hard to stand.

But I just couldn't say anything back at her because I didn't want to admit to her that she was right and I didn't want to lie to her either. She wouldn't even believe me if I did.

Then came the time when she started to go over board.

"Riku, I can totally see it in your blue eyes," she said while we were sitting on the couch in the living room. I tried to read and she couldn't stop babbling. "You should just admit it because I know I'm right and you're just stubborn."

I replied with a silence and a turn of a page.

"I mean what's there to hide? You like him like hell, so what? It's a shame though. You don't even know how many girls in my class are always asking me if you are taken. Of course I tell them that they have to ask you themselves. It's kind of pathetic."

Silence. Kairi grimaced in frustration. "If you're not gonna admit it then… then I guess you don't mind if I'm gonna make some moves on Sora, right?"

I tried to ignore it. I really tried. But my body wasn't listening to me as my hands gripped the book tighter and I also felt how I began to boil slightly. Kairi having the eyes of a hawk in the wrong situations of course noticed my nervousness. I saw from the corner of my eye how she smirked viciously. It made me even angrier.

"That's right," she said egoistically, "since it seems that you really aren't interested in him or you are not interested in advancing the situation I guess there is a chance for me. I really like his kind of guys. Maybe we should race? You know, who gets him first."

"That is unreasonable!" I said raising my voice turning to glare at Kairi when I just couldn't keep it inside. "How can you treat people like mere objects?"

"Well, Riku, I can try him too," Kairi said leaning back feeling content that she finally made me snap. "And since there is obviously more chance for me than for you. I'm totally positive that he's straight anyway."

I gritted my teeth, slammed the book shut and shot up. I didn't say anything because I couldn't think of any way to express my feelings in words. I was hurt and I felt guilty that Kairi was gonna use Sora as an object to just annoy me.

And that wasn't even the worst thing. I had never even tried to imagine what my mother would be like if she got to know that I had hots for another guy in that moment or that I had spent my Friday evening in the same guy's company.

Luckily she had only heard scraps from here and there when Kairi was teasing me. That was another reason why her bullying was really annoying because she did it even in my mother's company. It was scary also and I tried to avoid being in the same room as both females. So now mom knew that I had been keeping company to the neighbors who were guys. Luckily only as little as that but it still made some damage. And I was a bit scared.

And all that radiated over the whole weekend. On Saturday after the dinner I decided that I wouldn't do any unnecessary trips out of my room until Monday. I wouldn't let anyone in and I wouldn't step out. That's how I spent my Sunday. It was slightly boring but it was something I had to do to calm down the atmosphere in the house. It also seemed that since my father was in a business trip and not wasting his attention on my mother, her attention was fixed on me once again. Somehow it was now too normal that I didn't even notice it anymore but everytime dad was somewhere my mother kept me under her analyzing eyes. It was somehow horrible because she really lacked the warmth. And Kairi was just ignored unless she did the initiative. I was kind of jealous of her.

Everything was always so complicated in our household. And the situation was also pretty sad in the eyes of an outsider. That's why I didn't like to talk about my family. Also Kairi didn't find herself obligated to say anything unnecessary about us. Of course it was the eternal truth that she liked to advertise how I was her brother just to irritate me. Usually it was normal to avoid your relatives if you were in the same school with them but what wouldn't Kairi do to tick me off? My job was stalking. Her job was teasing.

That's why I was so damn happy when I woke up on Monday and left for school. I know it could have been worse but I was still exhausted. Luckily it wasn't worse, though, that I was thankful of. I went to school by bike and was a little disappointed that Sora wasn't anywhere when I left home. I would be happy to drive him to school again. I would also feel much better.

So while driving to school I thought of trivial things and what subjects I had today and what shall I eat when I get home and stuff like that. I usually wasn't good at that but on that Monday my head was really empty. And I felt like I had forgotten something.

I still had the feeling when I arrived to the schoolyard and the bike shelter. I took my keys out of my pocket locking the bike while wondering what it was that I had forgotten. When I couldn't think of anything I just sighed and removed it away from my thoughts. I would have much more important things to mull over by the time school day was over. It we were still talking about Monday so I had to shake off the weekend drowsiness or something. Somehow break days always made me a bit dull.

After visiting my locker I walked down the corridor towards the psychology classroom. I was just walking past another classroom when I saw Demyx standing on the doorway peeking in. First I thought I just saw things and walked by but then I started to think and turned around. There really was the familiar mullet haired guy standing there with a little smile on his face and eyes sparkling. Heck, I admit that I was really curious to see why in all hells he was standing there when our class would start any minute. So I decided to go and ask.

"Demyx," I said after I had walked next to him to get his attention. "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde just chuckled weirdly and grinned at me, then continued staring. I looked into the classroom also. It seemed like first years' philosophy class was starting. I finally saw where Demyx was looking. And couldn't help rolling my eyes sighing.

It was the regular substitute of our school. I guess he will someday be a real teacher in here. I think his subjects are really math, physics and chemistry. But he seemed a man of many subjects.

Xigbar is his name. Tall, well build, long haired, tanned and weird in my opinion. Demyx likes him, though. No, actually Demyx is obsessed with him. Whenever Xigbar is our substitute the blonde just can't concentrate on anything but him.

I didn't know what people saw in Xigbar honestly. He was popular like hell among the girls in this school and probably everywhere else too. Maybe they found his… _charming_ appearance… charming? Honestly. The guy had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on his cheek. I guess it's correct what people say about how scars make a man. He also always reminded me of a pirate by the way he talked.

Anyway, I was sure Demyx was totally Xigbar's biggest fan. The around-the-clock-major-annoyance-Demyx turned into a fucking shy virgin bride whenever the talk was about Xigbar or if the guy was near.

"Dem, we're going to be late from class," I said placing my hand on the blonde's shoulder. He bit his lower lip taking the last glance at Xigbar before turned to walk away with me. I turned to follow the blonde. I had to make sure he wouldn't do anything drastic just to escape the class and go back to starting at Xigbar.

Demyx slowly sat on his seat with a deep sigh. I sat behind him again rolling my eyes. The blonde could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Why so down, Blake?" questioned a low voice from the seat in front of Demyx.

There sat a dark haired, short and pale guy with an open book in his hands as he had turned on his seat to look at Demyx.

"Nothing, Zex," the blonde said smirking.

"It's not Zex," the other murmured. "I prefer Zexion."

"Well as long as you call me Blake I shall call you Zex," Demyx said shoving out his tongue. Zexion glanced to the ceiling sliding his hand through his short hair that was hanging over the half of his face. He had always been quite an emo especially when he wore mostly black and spent most of his time reading.

"He was spying on Xigbar," I said leaning my chin to my palm watching out of the window. Zexion nodded understanding.

"Are you aware that student-teacher relationships are restricted?" Zexion asked Demyx who was silent for a bit before mumbled something to his palm scratching the back of his head. "If you ever get together with him, of course," Zexion continued. "If you are ever found out it will cost him his job."

"I know that," Demyx said swaying his legs, "but Xig's a responsible guy so he surely knows that and so I don't have a chance."

"How old is he anyway?" I asked, though I knew he couldn't be more that 23.

"He's just 22," Demyx said and started to count with his fingers. "So the age difference is only four years."

"You're not eighteen yet," I said chuckling.

"I know," Demyx said snorting. "But I will be next month."

"Well, that's quite a little time," Zexion said opening his book turning to face to blackboard when the teacher came in. "Best to enjoy the privileges of an under-aged when you still have the time."

"You're right," Demyx said smiling and took out his books.

Were there really that many privileges to enjoy as an under-aged person that would make Demyx happier, I wondered. He seemed slightly down today, more than usually when he adores Xigbar. It seems the dumb blonde had finally understood the gap between him and the object of his desire. It made me wonder how deep the gap was between me and Sora.

I was in a daze all the next classes and couldn't concentrate on the school work so I was really glad when the lunch break started and I could have something to do that didn't involve anything where you needed the smart part of your brain.

I went to the cafeteria with Demyx and we met Axel there. After fetching the food we picked an unoccupied table and sat around it. Demyx was his usual self, blabbering about a lot of stuff. Axel seemed really happy that day for some reason. His mood swings were sometimes really scary and I was sure he could snap at anytime. He was sometimes easily flammable

That time didn't come, though as two certain people arrived to our table.

"Hey, guys, mind if we join you, since it's pretty crowded everywhere else."

I looked up and there stood Sora and Roxas, both smiling and holding a food tray.

"Sure, sit down, we don't mind," Demyx exclaimed and started to make space for the brothers to sit. He somehow managed to do so that Sora was sitting next to me and Roxas next to Axel. After they had settled down Demyx grinned at me knowingly and gave a thumbs-up. I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Unlike I had though it was pretty fun with this big crowd. We just got along so good with each other that there was no awkward silence.

"Say, Riku," Sora asked turning to face me. He had a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" I said leaning back on my chair.

"You remember when we talked about the basketball game? The duel thingy."

"Sure I do," I replied lifting an eyebrow.

"Have you started to gather troops yet?"

I was silent for a bit. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me and when I looked around I saw that everybody around the table were looking at me. Then I remembered what had made me uneasy for not remembering what it was.

"You're having a basketball duel?" Axel asked with an amused tone. "A _duel_ in _basketball_?"

"Hey, sounds pretty fun!" Demyx exclaimed.

"You've already challenged him?" Roxas asked Sora laughing. "You're quick."

"He said I was puny!" Sora exclaimed pointing at me. Roxas rolled his eyes. He was still laughing. "Honestly, Sora. I'm sure Riku doesn't want to have a basketball duel. And what happened to volley ball?"

"This time it's going to be basket ball. And he already accepted the challenge."

I rubbed my forehead thinking. I wasn't a major friend of basketball. But refusing the challenge didn't occur to my mind at all somehow.

"What harm could a basketball game do?" I asked shrugging watching my friends around the table.

"Good, because I've already decided my team!" Sora exclaimed taking out a piece of grumbled paper and straightened it out carefully and then put it on the table.

"Sora's ultimate basketball game team to defeat Riku's petty team:

Sora

Roxas

Hayner

Tidus

Wakka"

When I had read through the paper I didn't know if I should openly laugh. I don't know what other's thought of it but I thought it was hilarious. I wasn't meant to laugh put loud but it just escaped my mouth and I couldn't even disguise as a cough. Demyx snorted too when he read the paper and clammed his mouth shot with his hand quickly.

"I heard nothing of this!" Roxas exclaimed when it was his turn to read the paper. "Don't decide something like this on you own!"

"But you're going to play too, anyway! You're my brother, you have to!" Sora said enthusiastically ignoring the fact that Demyx was shaking because his suppressed laughter.

"I have no such obligations even as your brother," Roxas insisted folding his arms over his chest.

"Pleeeeaaseee, Roxyyyy," Sora pleaded acting miserable.

"C'mon Roxas," said Axel then, wrapping his long arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Play with us. I'm going to be in Riku's team no matter what so it would be fun to play with you." There was a playful smile on the redhead's face that was sure to be only the surface of his weird thoughts and intentions. I didn't want to have anything to do with them, I was sure.

"I want to play too!" Demyx exclaimed raising his arm. I looked from Axel to Demyx and then from Roxas to Sora. "Then my team lacks only two people," I said smiling.

"Leave it to me," Demyx said grinning. "I can convince Larxene to come play with us and I'm sure she knows someone else who could play in our team."

"When and where are we going to have the 'duel' then?" Asked Roxas motioning inverted commas with his fingers, when saying 'duel'. Sora pondered for a moment before shrugged. "I don't know. Here? At the sports field? They will probably let us use the changing rooms there too."

"We could ask our humble P.E. teacher about that," Axel said looking around the cafeteria. "It seems he's not here right now but maybe soon…"

"I'm not sure if Leon would approve," I said, thought I was already thinking ways to persuade the teacher to let us use the school sports yard and the locker rooms. They were restricted form people that weren't from this school and from the students after school hours. I just hoped our enthusiastic sport crazed teacher would allow us some time. This started to sound fun, I had to admit.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: I thought this chapter would take couple of more days or something. I'm glad it didn't, though. I'm pretty proud of myself actually_

_I just noticed how this fic advances really really sowly. But now I promise to finally get to the point in next chapter _

_Edit: Ah, Christ! I'm so sorry I made a doo doo. Thanks for Kate Avalanche who informed about my mistake xP It's corrected now, thanks again. I don't know what I was thinking._


	6. 6 But I fear I have nothing to give

_Chap 6 is finally done! Again it was delayed because I had a lot of school shit to take care of and the exam week is approaching full throttle. Possible errors and mistakes will be corrected in the near future... basically when I find them._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Though I wished we needn't to leave, lunch break never lasts forever. Forty five minutes is always too short time to talk with your friends. It also meant that I should part with the brunette. Everybody else had already left as we stayed talking and stood up to go to class when there were only few minutes left until the start of the class.

"What are you having now?" I asked him when we walked down a corridor that was still full of student either lazing around or running to their classes.

"Art", Sora said grimacing, "I don't like the teacher and I suck at the subject anyway."

"The teach is quite a monster", I said chuckling. "I'm happy I don't have her courses anymore."

"I'm sure she's picking on me more than the others", Sora stated dryly. "I've been to four of her classes only and she has already drained all the remaining pits of interest I ever had for the subject very successfully."

"That is so true", I said laughing. Sora grinned and was just about to say something when someone cut him off by loud voice: "Sora! Hi, where were you? I was looking for you the whole lunch break through."

I turned to see who it was and surprised a bit when I saw it was Kairi. She never squealed like that… like a normal girl. There was something different in her but just couldn't put my finger to it but there surely was something different.

"Hi, Kairi," Sora said smiling as the redhead wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Roxas and I were eating lunch with Riku and the others."

"Aww, you should've come with us," Kairi said with a pretend disappointed expression, which made me grit my teeth a bit. She was being seductive. "I'm sure it's much more fun to hang out with my group than those weirdoes'."

"Kairi, you are not allowed to call them weirdoes since you aren't one of us," I said trying to hide my major annoyance from my voice.

"Weirdoes are weirdoes no matter who calls them that," Kairi said back with an irritating, mocking smirk, which made me even more annoyed. She was being seductive towards Sora on purpose. And the purpose was to make me mad and her scheme was quite successful. Sora looked a bit confused and didn't know what to say.

"Hey, the class is starting so maybe we should just go, don't you think?" He said while Kairi and I were having a contest: who could give the filthier glare. "Uh, guys?"

"Yeah, we should get going, Sora," Kairi said tightening her grip on the brunette's arm and smirked at me. "Bye bye, big bro."

"Yeah, bye," I said from between my gritted teeth. I just couldn't understand how she could be so annoying. "See you around, Sora"

"See you," Sora said as Kairi and he left. I felt so aggravated that going to the class was the least thing I wanted to do now. I was a good student, a brilliant person like most teachers said. But sometimes even I need to skip class and go do some brooding somewhere so I my concentration will be full focused in other classes.

So, off I went obviously. It's not like I couldn't spare one skip since I'm never away from school. I just didn't know where I should go. And the most difficult part was to calm down, erase the difficult feelings that had come up with Kairi's show.

I knew Demyx would be a bit pissed at me for leaving him alone in the class, not like he would actually be really alone because he had so many friends but anyway. I walked against the flow of the last of students hurrying to their classes, form where they were already late and arrived to the school yard taking in the chilly autumn wind with a deep breath. The yard was empty since everybody had already gone inside except for a group of first years that had gathered to the side of the school building to smoke. It's not like smoking wasn't allowed in this school because no one wanted to bother with getting under-aged smoker caught red handed since you never knew who was over eighteen and who was not but the first years were still such kids that they wanted to hide when they went smoking. Pretty meaningless.

I walked by the bike shed giving a glance to my bike that was still standing safely in there with other bikes. It was habit; I always wanted to make sure that it was safe. It might be some kind of a trauma because I remember when I was a kid that I got this really cool bike as a present but it was stolen few months after because I forgot to lock it. Amazing how such a trivial thing would give you such a long lasting habit.

I walked behind the school building to the place where Axel and I had been smoking not many days ago, talking about how the redhead decided to come along to show Sora and Roxas around. It made me wonder how Axel was doing with his blonde object of admiration when I sat down to the exact place where I had sat that other day.

I sat there on the damp ground looking up to the sky without really thinking anything and just tried to concentrate on cooling my head. I didn't even notice the time until I heard how people were starting to exit the school building to the yard. It was funny how much they made noise when just minutes ago the only sounds had been some random cars and people going by and now there was loud babbling like in a bee nest.

People were so good at always making so much noise. Actually they made a hellava lot of noise. Especially when there was nothing or something happening but they never do anything about it. It was kind of sad but it really wasn't my problem. Even I could only make noise when Kairi is obviously trying to steal Sora away from my reach. I had finally realized what it was today; why she looked so different. She was dressed carefully, confidently. She was also wearing more make-up than usually. Kairi either really wanted Sora or then she was just waging a war against me. If it was the last one then maybe I could do something instead of just making much noise about it.

I stood up dusting my butt since I had sat on it on the ground, which hadn't been as dry as I had thought at first, and then I left to prepare for my next class. I still wasn't in the mood for it but I couldn't go skipping two lessons in a row. Demyx was a bit upset that I hadn't been in the class as I had predicted. He told me to warn him in the future if I wanted to skip. It brought up a question: why should I warn him? He's a big boy and can take care of himself. I knew that it wasn't about that, though. In some way I was even a bit aware of how Demyx's mind works so I knew he wanted me to inform him for my own sake. I just didn't know why.

I also saw Sora from the distance and thought of going to talk to him but then I saw Kairi, still glued to the brunette's side firmly, so I decided against it and just hurried to my next class. Finally I was able to concentrate but there was this awful feeling in my chest that I realized to be jealousy. I wish I could touch Sora or wrap my arms around him as casually as Kairi. She was so easy-going and nice girl – even if I started to feel nauseous admitting that – that I started to fear that she might actually conquer Sora before me. That thought made me very depressed that I was spaced out all the last lessons.

When the day's last class ended I didn't even notice when other students started to pack their books to leave the classroom. Only when a pale hand was placed on the surface of my desk I finally realized what was going on.

"You look dazed," Zexion said sliding his hand off the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied and stood up gathering my stuff. "Just a bit tired."

"Do you sleep enough?" The other asked and took out a book from his bag. He sure was a bookworm.

"I do," I responded shrugging and followed him out of the classroom.

Zexion glanced at me over his shoulder with a doubtful look on his face. "You face is slightly more white than normal, which is quite an accomplishment. You are always so pale."

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing big. Why are you worrying anyway?"

"Because others are worrying," the blue haired boy said smiling and tapped his forehead turning from the corner.

Zexion had always been a mystery to me. His way of pointing out things and talking in riddles were even a bit annoying some days. Most of the time you had to think twice to understand what he had to say. He's like a little hurricane that appears but doesn't do any harm and you are left with a question: why that happened? Maybe my way of thinking was too narrow but I didn't get him in that stage. Zexion was very smart and stuff but so weird. But I was used to those already. If you hung out with Demyx you surely hung out with a bunch of other nutcases too. I think I was a good example of one too and that's why I blended in.

I went to the bike shed and opened the lock of my bike and hopped onto it driving to the yard and by the school gate and straight home. I had a lot to do that day since I had to study for the worth of the lessons I spent thinking way other things that I should have. But even if I tried to do my homework I just couldn't put myself into it so I finished them without really thinking.

When I took an eating break I met with Kairi in the kitchen. She was still wearing that annoying smirk because she knew that she had accomplished one of her goals. She got me stirred and uncomfortable. I just wished she would leave it at that but knowing her I knew she still had a lot of stuff in her sleeve to trouble me with. The only thing I could do is to grin and bear it without showing any reaction. Maybe she will give up or maybe she'll just pester me until I burst. You've ever wished that you had a sister or a brother? Think again. You don't want them unless they are nice and leave you alone or small so you can make them your underlings.

I said nothing to her as I quickly made myself a sandwich and went upstairs to my room to eat it on my own. After that I was still hungry but refused to go down. I had had enough of Kairi's face for the day so I decided that I'd rather starve.

The next day wasn't any better. It was even more irritating. Every time met with Sora we started to talk and every time Kairi showed up from nowhere and took the brunette away. I was already highly pissed at her when it was only my fourth class and for some reason I didn't care to hide it that much.

"If you don't wipe that frown off your face I'm sure you're going to get wrinkles," Axel said tapping my forehead with his long finger. It was lunch break and we were sitting in the cafeteria with Demyx.

"I was just thinking the same," The blonde said leaning over the table and tried to reach my face most likely to pull my cheeks but I swatted both his and the redhead's hands away. "Stop it, please."

"But you look so pitiful," Axel said chuckling. "Did you see how the first year girls looked so worried and concerned and shit when you walked by them with that smug expression."

"I don't care," I said blankly and rolled my eyes. Why should I care about some silly girls, especially first years?

"I was sure I could hear their thoughts: 'Oh my, why does our god Riku look so dark today? Oh, I wonder what has happened and I'm surely going to kill the one causing him this trouble.'" Axel said dramatically with a high pitched tone imitating some random girl. Demyx nearly chocked to his juice for laughing.

"Axel, if Dem died it's your fault," I said when Axel turned to hit the blonde's back.

"Aw, c'mon," he started snorting. "If Dem died every time he eats and laughs the same time he would've been dead for many, many years now."

"And you would be a killer," I said taking a fork and starting to eat the food, though I didn't stay to taste what I was actually eating.

Axel straightened up when Demyx could finally breathe freely, though he was still laughing.

"To go back to the actual topic, Riku," the blonde started, "we want to know why you are looking so scarily mad and sad at the same time."

"I'm not mad and I hardly am sad," I said pointing the other with the fork. "I'm just irritated."

Demyx and Axel just stared at me waiting for continuation. "And?" I sighed and gave up trying to eat dropping the fork to the half empty plate. "I just happen to be irritated for various trivial reasons. You have problem with that?"

"We don't," Axel said shrugging, "but you seem to have problem with something… or maybe someone?"

"People have problems and I happen to be a member of this social group called 'people'," I responded nonchalantly. Demyx tapped his fingers against the table's surface leaning his chin to his palm and seemed to ponder something. "You sure you don't want to share it with us? Sometimes it helps to talk about stuff."

"I'm not having a breakdown, Dem," I said chuckling. "I just happen to be irritated about things people do to annoy other people."

After a few seconds Axel let out a sound of realization and not far behind came Demyx. I lifted my eyebrow. It's not like they could really get it with just that kind of a hint, right?

"So what has Kairi done this time?" Axel asked leaning back on his seat.

I started from the redhead to the blonde for a while before mumbling: "You're not supposed to be smart people."

"We might not be smart when it comes to studying school subjects but we are smart when it comes to people around us," Demyx stated pompously wriggling his index finger.

I sighed in desperation and gave up. "She is making a huge effort in annoying me and is being successful," I said rubbing my temples.

"What is she doing then?" Axel asked pulling my half eaten food in front of him.

"Interrupting."

"Clarify."

"Every time I try to talk with Sora she comes to drag him away."

Demyx swayed his legs and scratched behind his ear. "So she knows?"

"Pretty much," I responded taking back my food that had almost fully been exterminated by Axel.

"Sounds tough," Demyx said simply. The he straightened up smiling, "but you have to work this out on your own, right?"

"I know, I'm just brooding first until I can gather my thoughts and think of a plan to stop this."

"We are rooting for you," Axel said standing up from his chair. "Excuse me; unlike the silvery haired friend of mine, I don't have problems with my prey so I'll be going now." With that he left whistling.

"What's with him?" I asked Demyx.

"He's having a study session with Roxas," the other said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"He's helping Roxas with studies?" I asked doubtfully. "Poor Rox. His grades are going to fall if he's getting help from Axel."

"Actually," Demyx started and chuckled. "It's the other way around. Roxas is helping Axel."

"Thank God, I thought the world was coming to an end," I mumbled and stood up packing my stuff.

"Nah, we can still rest easy," the blonde said and got up also. "Well, you can rest easy when you've eased you situation with Sora and Kairi."

"So true," I said with a bitter tone and left with Demyx.

And to rest more or less easy I should have to start the game Kairi had initiated. I had promised myself that I wouldn't do Sora any harm but it seemed that something had to be done so this would come to and. So that he wouldn't be hurt by Kairi's actions. That's what I told myself when I started to look for the brunette boy determinately.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Something is finally happening, like I told you earlier_


	7. 7 I get knocked down but I get up again

_If you are a Xemnas fan, please don't get offended by this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I had about thirty minutes before the next class and I was pretty sure it was enough since I already knew where I should go first if I wanted to find Sora. Kairi was most likely occupying him somewhere where she thought I wouldn't come. There were a lot of those kinds of places in this school but only one I absolutely didn't like to go to. And in any other circumstances I would never even go there: the gym hall.

I absolutely hated that place. I wasn't so fond of sports anyway and the gym hall was always full of noisy people doing whatever they were doing or sweaty, smelling athletes. I couldn't understand how people could be there even if they were just flirting with the attractive sporty students. Girls were there only to see their friends and favourite players and guys only went there to meet girls. It was so ridiculous. Like the teenage circus of the gym hall. They spent nearly all their breaks there doing absolutely nothing sensible.

Like I said: I would never go there if the situation was any other. Now I just had to stop thinking about it and try to shield myself from the repulsive feelings I got from the place. Then I would have to find Kairi so I could find Sora. The only problem here was that how was I going to act.

As I stepped in I tried to think something else and be somewhere else because the place honestly made me feel nauseous. For a while I peered around and finally found what I was looking for. I was happy to notice Kairi's group so fast because being there searching for even few minutes too long would probably drive me nuts. What was it in mass teenagers that made me feel so nauseous? Other than the fact that they had no sense of how much perfume you could use. Not like I had much of a fashion sense myself but even I knew that you don't have to splash the whole bottle all over you. Especially if you had friends who did the same. Probably even many times a day.

Making my way through the crowd I kept my eyes on the back of Kairi's head. Then I saw the familiar, spiky brunette hair and I really was very relieved to know that I didn't go there for nothing. That would have been even more nerve wrecking than going there without a reason. A girl standing next to Kairi noticed me and turned to whisper something to the other's year. My red headed sister turned around to look at me also. She grinned deviously as I approached her.

"Hi, Riku," Kairi said with a teasing voice. "What brings you here, dear brother?" The only thing I was happy for that moment was when I noticed Sora turn around as my name was said.

"Hi, Kairi," I said with a stoic tone. "I came here for nothing that concerns you."

"Well, isn't that a bit rude?"

"I think not," I said snorting. "I came here to see Sora, if you mind."

Kairi rolled her eyes still smirking, I felt my eye twitch. She was acting so all-knowing.

"What is it, Riku?" Sora asked moving a bit closer to me. I noticed Kairi lean forward, most likely to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"I just… " Now that I thought of it I hadn't thought of anything to say to Sora. I was near panicking for my hesitant actions until I remembered what Demyx had said during the second class when I had still brooded and hardly listened to anyone. "Demyx said that he had gotten Larxene and some other guy to play with us so my team's ready. And Axel and he talked to Leon. He promised to borrow this hall for us so we could play but for one condition only: he wants to keep an eye on us while we're at it."

"Well, that's great!" Sora exclaimed and I was sure his grin reached from ear to ear. "I mean it doesn't matter if he's here because we would also feel a bit safer or something, right? Now only thing we have to decide is the date."

"What game are you talking about?" Kairi butted in leaning her chin to her hands over Sora's shoulder. It made extremely jealous to see how she could be so close to Sora. And that in turn made me feel a bit pitiful.

"It's just this basketball game we were planning on playing," Sora said enthusiastically and I knew that the expression Kairi next had couldn't mean anything good. "We declared it so I could show Riku that I can be able to beat him."

"Wow! I want to see that! I absolutely must come and root for you, Sora!"

As I thought… she just wouldn't give up and she would make worth of every fucking chance. I had to do a lot of work to prevent my sour feeling from showing on my face.

"It's a private event, Kairi," I said to her monotonously.

"But Riku, I must come," she argued with a high-pitched tone that wasn't healthy for my ear drums. I doubted that her voice wasn't even healthy for her… and was he pushing her bosom against Sora?!

"I guess a few eye witnesses wouldn't be bad," Sora said smiling. "It won't do any harm, right Riku?"

I first didn't say anything but my eye twitched once. I so wanted to just say no and walk away but that would be against my… whatever. The only thing I could do was to sigh in defeat. "Fine."

"Awesome! Thank you, bro!" Kairi squealed and gave me a quick hug for which I didn't respond to.

"Yeah, whatever," I said scratching the back of my head in frustration. Not only was this place ridiculous, also this situation was growing rapidly to be one. But I believe I have said that many times already. I was pretty sure that my face was turning a bit reddish already. "Well, I'll be going now. There's still about ten minutes till the next class but I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

Kairi showed me a knowing grin. She had really never thought that I would come there. "Bye, see ya. Remember to inform me when you've decided on the date, right?"

"Sure," I mumbled to her before turning to Sora. "You coming with me?" Before Sora was able to reply Kairi butted in.

"Sora can leave with us. We're having the same class anyway."

"He's been here all break through, anyway," I said lifting an eyebrow. So she was going rough already.

"So?" Kairi said shrugging. Sora then opened his mouth again just to be interrupted once again. "It's not like you and he are going to the same direction anyway, right? And he's a second year when you are a third year. Usually you don't even care about them, right? You're sometimes such a weirdo."

She was talking too much and too strangely and yet she was able to make me feel really crappy. For some reason that statement had been able to hit somewhere inside me and wreck my self-esteem very slightly. It didn't show on my face, though but I just couldn't say anything and I couldn't even glare at Kairi. I just stared into the space thinking nothing.

"Y-you know, it's okay," Sora said then. His tone was a bit worrying as was his expression. Pity? It made me feel even crappier so I gathered my strength and brought a slight smile on my lips.

"Nah, you can stay here if you want," I said and sneakily brushed my finger against Sora's palm lightly. "See you later." Why I did? I don't know, maybe it was longing.

"Oh… okay, see ya," Sora said as I left. I was very surprised as I looked at Kairi when I didn't see that horrible grin plastered on her face but let the subject rest as I left the gym hall a bit hurriedly. I just wanted to get out. I felt a bit nauseous and anxious just wanting to go home. There was really only one thing I could do and it hurt my conscious. I went to talk to my homeroom teacher saying that I wasn't feeling well. He was kind enough to understand that right now I really didn't feel like studying so he sent me home.

Not that I felt any better as I got home. I had basically given up there and just left without fighting back. But what could have I done? Should I just argue back and start acting like a kid? I don't think so.

All this started since I started to have feelings for Sora. No, since Kairi got a hold of that information. I couldn't understand why she wanted to go so far just to annoy me. Hadn't she had enough already. She already made me feel this horrible. What more did she want?

Or maybe she likes Sora too… that hadn't occurred my mind before but maybe she went this far just because she also had feelings for the brunette. Maybe she too thought that he was something that you just couldn't lose. If that was true then I would probably never have a chance. Brother and sister against each other because they like the same guy?

With these heavy thoughts and sighs I arrived home. Unfortunately, though, mom was home. I saw her car in the driveway and her shoes in the entrance. And she came to the hall as I stepped in and was surprised. No wonder.

"Oh, Riku! Why aren't you at school?"

"I wasn't feeling well," I replied as I took off my jacket and shoes.

"Really now? Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Questions, questions. They were annoying. Am I okay, do I need this, do I need that. All she did was ask questions.

"I'm fine, I'll just go and rest in my room," I said walking by her.

"Why didn't you inform me? I could've picked you up."

"You're a working woman. I'm smart enough to know that you have better things to do," I replied and tried to run away but she caught my shoulder.

"But of course I worry about you since you are my only son."

There she went again saying that I was her son. As if that would allow her to do and say whatever she wanted to. As if everything would be justified if she just said that I was her one and only son. Not only was I already humiliated and brought down by Kairi I also had to bear my mom's 'caring'.

"I said I was fine, it's nothing. I'll be going now," I said shrugging her hand off and rushed up the stairs and quickly into my room before she could say anything else. I was safe again in the only place I could really relax in.

In my room there is this CD player, which was given to me by a friend of my parents. I don't know where it is since I got it a few years back and I just put it away to wait when I will need it. But I couldn't remember its hiding place anymore. I didn't listen to music much few years back so it has been quite a lot of time since I last saw the player. I don't listen to CDs but at least all of the five CDs I do own are in my nightstand's locker.

I started to look for the CD player. I understood that I kind of deserved this now since I have treated it pretty badly. But I just wanted to find it. I wanted to put headphones on and block everything else away from my ears. This would be the last day of my brooding. And tomorrow I would rise again and do something.

And with those thoughts in mind I looked for the player and finally found it in my closet. And all I did nearly the rest of the day was read and listen to the few CDs I had aside from when I had to go to eat or do something else.

In the morning I felt a lot better and was even able to greet Kairi normally as we met in the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. She was acting normal as always. I was sure that nothing would be able to break her attitude.

Except for the few words I exchanged with Kairi we didn't talk at all that morning as she left earlier to school walking. I didn't need to rush because I was with bike like always. Though it was already getting a bit too cold to drive without a scarf or gloves.

I was in the entrance putting on my shoes when dad came there. Xemnas was his name and he was tall and his silver hair was nearly as long as mine and his skin dark even if he didn't like to stay in the sun much.

"Have a nice day," he said to me. I was a bit confused. We never talked much and in the morning we didn't talk at all.

"Sure," I replied giving him a doubtful glance.

"What?" he asked lifting an eyebrow as he saw my expression. "Is there something on my face?"

I said nothing and just continued tying my shoelaces.

"I'm working late tonight so take care of Kairi and your mother," he said and put on his coat.

"They hardly need any care taking, dad," I said and opened the door to leave.

"You want a ride? I can take you to school," Xemnas offered.

There was something fishy going on, I was sure of it. Dad never offered to drive me to school or anywhere else. And today there was also something nicer in his tone. It made the chills ran down my spine. With the vibes I was given by him I just couldn't decline the offer.

"Okay," I said and followed him to his car and as it was unlocked I sat to the front. He sat to the driver's side and started the car.

I didn't dare to say anything. This was getting slightly creepy. Even though he was my dad it didn't mean that I wouldn't find him a bit… creepy. He's not the kind of man to actually care for people.

"How is it going at school?" Xemnas started after a few minutes.

"Good," I replied gulping. He was plotting something, I was now so sure about it.

"Studies are going well? Nothing in your mind slowing you down?"

"I… well…" I surely wasn't going to tell about my issues to someone like my dad. I was already trying my hardest to think why he was caring about my doings now.

"So something is in your way?"

I kept silent. I should've just said that everything was okay and nothing was on my way.

"There is, then." Xemnas stated and chuckled. I really didn't know he could laugh and wished that he wouldn't do that much in the future. "Make sure the problem won't grow too big and then explode."

"Yeah," was all I said mumbling.

"That's why I hated high school," he said suddenly. "Too hard to study when teenage hormones are butting in all the time. I was glad when I graduated. Then I could finally concentrate on the important things."

Somewhere a little part inside of me agreed with him. But the most of me was just wondering if he even had hormones in the first place.

"You are a straight A student, Riku and you are already a third year. You should forget everything else and give your all so you can start in some good and respectful college."

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he meant.

"With your current pace you can easily make it to a top college. I can pay a part of your education, of course. But to achieve the place in somewhere good there must not be any obstacles in your way."

He was trying to make me a replica of himself. Cold and heartless businessman whose all thoughts were on money and power. He was probably only offering to pay my tuition if I went to some pompous college, which made lawyers and directors like some kind of factory.

"Yeah," was once again all I said. And the rest of the car drive was just awkward and I was very, very happy when we arrived to the school parking lot.

"Have a nice day," Xemnas said when he stopped the car so I could get out.

"You already said that," I replied taking my bag.

"I know," he said shrugging. "Remember what I told you. Reach to the top place."

"Sure, dad, see ya," I said monotonously and opened the door stepping out. The roots of my hair were standing up for the creepyness of the situation and I felt like I'd do anything if someone could take my mind off of that horrid car drive.

I watched as the car drove off and then turned to walk to school. Maybe studying would give me something else to think. But then I remembered what my father had said and started to feel nauseous. This wasn't just going the way I wanted it to.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: The cilmax is approaching, I'm telling ya._


	8. 8 Just cry it out don't ever you give up

_After such a long period of not updating this story I finally put up something. I was finally able to finish this chapter and it was due to much self beating. I am sorry for it is quite crappy and horrible. I really am sorry. Next chapter will be up really soon, I promise!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was one of the first ones in the class for I came so early so I just went to the classroom and sat down to my place waiting for the class to start. Psychology was one of the few courses, which were attended by Demyx, Axel and me all since the redhead was in the class next to the blonde and me. And since the two were nearly always joined from the hip they came to the class together just few minutes before the start. They sat on the two seats next to me chatting about some TV program and took out their stuff.

"Good morning, prince-Riku," Demyx said grinning. "What happened yesterday? You didn't attend the last classes? Did you find you-know-who?"

"Too many questions, Dem," I said in reply. The blonde gave me a pouting face.

"So what happened? There's a frown between your eyes again."

I leaned back on my chair flatting my bangs better on my forehead to hide the possible frown. "Nothing in particular happened yesterday."

"Agh! Just tell us! We want to know!" Demyx said enthusiastically drumming the surface of his table with his fists.

"I didn't say that I want to know," Axel said then. Demyx gave him a doubtful look. "As if you wouldn't want to know."

"Hey I'm not a girl that lives from gossips," Axel said linking his fingers behind his head.

"But he's your friend and he's looking depressed and pitiful!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" I butted in chuckling. Demyx shoved out his tongue for me. Axel rolled his eyes, "can we lay off the gossiping."

"Well, Ax, how did it go with you?" I asked leaning closer to the redhead. "You were having that… 'study session' with Roxas, right?"

"This why I didn't want to gossip right now," Axel said sighing.

"Ooh! Was it that bad?!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not talking about this," Axel mumbled looking away from Demyx.

"Whaaat? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Demyx pleaded. "You guys are real party-poopers."

"Gee, Demyx, why don't you tell us how are you progressing then?" I said rolling my eyes. That was the only way to prevent Demyx from getting too excited. This time too the blonde bit his lower lip looking bitter and slumping a bit. He was like that until the door opened again and the teacher came in.

I think Demyx has some kind of a radar built inside him because he perked up immediately – you could imagine a wagging dog tail for him – when he saw who it was. Axel and I groaned desperately when Xigbar stomped in. It's not like we don't like him or something. It's just that Demyx just acts so obvious, gay and embarrassing every time that one-eyed guy is near.

This was the time when I had to tune off everything surrounding me and just concentrate on studying. But then I remembered Xemnas' words and started to feel sick. Rest of the class went by as I just layed on my desk trying to think of nothing.

"Finally it's over," Axel said after the class stretching his arms. "Let's go out, I can't take the air inside this place."

"First class is over and you're already like that?" I asked, more like just stated, and stood up packing my stuff.

"Hey, guys," Demyx said still sitting on his seat and peering at his favourite substitute. I don't even want to know what was in his mind. "Why don't you go first? I'll catch up later, okay?"

Axel and me glanced at each other worryingly. "Okay, then."

"I'm pretty sure that he is going to embarass himself, which leaves to self hate," Axel said smirking as we exited the class room. "Learns a valuable lesson."

"He's trying quite hard," I said. "Maybe we should just cheer him up?"

Axel lip-farted as in 'no' so I just gave up. It wasn't like Demyx would ever give up anyway. He was the kind of guy who would go as far as he could and even farther if he wanted to, never giving up even an inch. Unlike me most of the time. But this time I would try and strain myself...

Demyx didn't attend the next class, or the one after it. Axel didn't seem to mind since he was just talking something about valuable lessons. But I was worried, probably for nothing but anyway.

At lunch break Demyx finally came just few minutes before the next class when we were still in the cafeteria – most likely going to be late from the next class.

"Where were you?" I asked when Demyx came running to us.

"No time to explain," he said taking Axel's and mine half eaten trays. "We are going to be late from the class if you don't hurry."

He looked chipper as usual. I glanced at Axel who also had a questioning look on his face. But the blonde decided not to tell anything during the class either. He just uttered something about plan in progress and that he would tell us later. It was wonder how he could keep quiet when usually he could never be able to keep things like these inside him for so long.

"There is something fishy going on," Axel said when we met after the class as Demyx had once again ran off somewhere soon after.

"Maybe they have a date," I said shrugging. "I wish I had one too..."

"Speaking of dates," Axel said looking around the in the corridor. "I do have one with a certain blonde. Sadly he does not call it a date."

"'Study session, huh?'" I said rolling my eyes. Axel smirked as saying 'yes'. I just sighed.

"We were supposed to meet in fifteen minutes at the staircase," Axel said checking the time from his cell phone.

"Are you going to the library or where?"

"Yeah, hardly anyone's ever there at this hour," the redhead said with a content chuckle. "It's good to have skip lessons at the same time."

"I still find it pretty funny that a second year is tutoring a third year," I said snorting.

"Shut it!" Axel grumbled. "I'm not as smart as certain someone, who is always admired by anyone for he is sooooo clever and soooo hot and like a living Greec god," he added over dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for being what I am," I said chuckling. "But those petty things don't really matter if they don't appeal to the one you'd like them to."

"You are so good at shooting yourself down, Riku, so good it's annoying," Axel said shaking his head.

On the bottom of the staircase stood Roxas when we arrived there. But he wasn't alone. I could feel my mood lighten up radically when I saw that wonderfully familiar brunette boy next to his blonde brother.

"Oh, Riku, great timing," Roxas said smiling as he saw me. "If you're going home you could take Sora with you. Or do you have a skip lesson too?"

My opportunity? Oh, yeah. "No, my school ended just now. He can't go home by himself?"

"I can! But I just didn't want to go alone," Sora said sighing. "I thought Roxas would walk with me but he had this... study session with Axel."

Roxas gave a short sharp glare at Sora when he said 'study session' so meaningfully. There was clearly something going on then.

"Sure, I'll go with you," I said to Sora with a little smile. He grinned back at me. "Let's leave this two for some nice studying, hm?"

Sora and I left the scene before either Axel or Roxas could say anything.

"You came with your bicycle today again?" Sora asked when we stepped outside.

"Not today," I said shaking my head. I had already forgotten that I was given a lift... then I wished I hadn't remembered. Shivers ran down my spine. "I guess we'll have to walk today."

"Yeah, if we don't take a bus," Sora said wondering. "But it's kind of boring so let's just walk. It's not that long of a walk anyway."

I too would rather walk than take a bus since I could spend just a little more time with Sora. He was like a tranquilizer or purist. With him I could really feel at ease and forget every little problem of the real world.

"About the game or duel or whatever," Sora started. "Let's hold it in three days, okay?"

"I don't think any of my team members have anything at time time," I said pondering. "How come?"

"Because that is a day that is certainly free for all of the members in my team," Sora said grinning. "This is going to be so fun!"

"You are intending to win?" I asked challenging.

"You bet! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" Sora stated throwing his fist to the air.

"I'm not so sure about that," I said chuckling. "Larxene is one of the fiercest females on earth and she can be cruel but still play by the book."

"You cannot make me feel scared," Sora said cheerfully. His good mood radiated into me and made me feel much better. Better than ever maybe.

Rest of the walk back home we talking about things relating to the game. Trivial things too. And I laughed with Sora a little more than I usually did. It made me wonder if I had lost my mind due to the pressure of loving the brunette and having Kairi as my rival. I was probably very exhausted mentally. Or then I just loved to be around Sora so much that he could shake me ever so slightly.

Too soon we turned around the corner arriving to the street we lived in.

"Thanks for walking me home," Sora said chuckling. "I would've stayed with Roxas and Axel if you hadn't been there conveniently. And they wouldn't have liked that."

"Yeah, they sure are getting along good," I agreed. "It'd be shame to disturb them."

We stopped in the middle of the street where Sora go to his own home and I would go to my own. It was funny how close we were but still so very far. Too far for me. I took a little step closer to him. He didn't notice.

"I forgot to ask how you were doing," Sora said then turning to me smiling.

"I guess I'm doing fine," I said shrugging. On certain stages I truly was doing quite fine. "And you?"

"Fine, fine," he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He, too seemed to have something bothering. I didn't dare to ask, though. I inched a bit closer. Inched slowly trying to keep my longing to myself. I just wanted to be close to him. And touch him. And hold him...

"Riku?" Sora asked quietly when there wasn't much space left between us.

"Hm?" I didn't know what else to say so I just hummed. I probably wouldn't even be able to analyze what Sora had said. My mind was hazy. I was in heaven as I could breath in his wonderful scent.

Slowly Sora tilted his head backwards to look me in the eyes. And the time froze. I was sure I had a weird expression of my face that was filled with slight sadness. He looked confused and maybe a bit scared as we just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

After a time that had felt like sweet eternity he looked away and took a few steps back towards his house.

"I'll be on my way, see ya," he said looking down to the ground sheepishly and turned to walk home.

"See ya," I said quietly. The door of his house was shut and I couldn't help but let myself smile for a while. Then I retreated to my home and thanked my luck when no one was there.

I could close myself to my room without any unnecessary greetings or conversations.

And concidering Sora's expression… I might have a chance. It might be a very small percentage… but I musn't give up if I even have the slightest chance of getting what I want. And I really want this…

Too slowly came the next day as I was thinking of strategies of approach. I would never know if I didn't try out anything and just waited for other people to snatch my opportunity.

"You seem quite happy today," Kairi said when I was leaving home in the morning. "Or then you've just been so grumoy these days that this time you seem happy."

"What a mystery," I mumbled while putting on my shoes.

"Your emotions have been jumping up and down for some time now," Kairi continued giggling. "As if you were some girl in your early teenage."

"Like you, huh?" I asked giving her a teasing smirk. She shoved her tongue out at me. "See you at school, Kai."

"I'll get you someday."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that I stepped out taking out the keys to open my bike's lock. But when I stopped in front of my bicycle I stopped. For some reason I felt that I'd rather walk. It seemed like a nice and warm autumn day so I might as well walk to school. I might be a bit late but who cares? Maybe the teachers will but I'm not so sure about myself. And since it has already been unstable these past few weeks I could probably do something uncharacteristic while I could.

It's really funny how you see things differently when you go with slower speed. They just don't fly past you when you hurry with a bike when you can enjoy them for a while. No matter if the 'while' only contained the short time you walked past. At least you could look back unlike when you were riding.

"Well, don't you just look awfully cheerful today," Demyx whispered when I came to the class two minutes late. The teacher had been a bit disappointed but always they were when I didn't do something perfectly.

"Kairi said the same," I replied to the blonde sitting on the seat behind him.

"There is even a bit colour on your face," Demyx said grinning and pointing at me. "Not just pale and grey anymore."

"I walked and there was wind," I said opening my book and tunring to them.

"Walked? Did you break your bike?"

"Nah, just wanted to walk."

"Jeez… you can walk?"

"Demyx… shut up."

Demyx seemed a bit more confident now that I seemed happier than usual. I didn't feel myself happier, though. Maybe just slightly steadier. I truly have been in a bit of an emotional rollercoaster for a while. I shouldn't let it get a hold of me.

The blonde's enthusiasm affected Axel's mood too when we met him in the corridor. They acted somehow louder than usual. Not to mention that in my moments of sanity went on with their stupid doings. I was finally losing my mind entirely.

On the lunch break I was determined to meet with Sora. I wanted to try my limits... and luck with him. So instead of going to the cafeteria to eat I went to look for that dear one who was so easily making driving me mad.

I had nearly completely memorized the brunette's schedule so I knew where his classes were. Pathetic? Maybe, who knows? I couldn't care less. Instead of Sora I saw Roxas though. It was good enough of a start.

"Roxas, have you seen Sora?" I asked the blonde older twin as I saw him coming from a class.

"I saw him going there with Kairi just now," Roxas said pointing towards the stairs leading upstairs. "Do you have something to say to him? I could send the message."

"Nah, no thank you," I said shaking my head. "I'll go look for him. Thanks!"

"Alright," Roxas said nodding. "Have you seen Axel?" he added with a moment of hesitation.

"He's in the cafeteria stuffing his face most likely," I said chuckling. The blonde nodded again and turned to leave. I had to smile. Maybe this time Axel would get serious finally. I left to look for Sora... who was with Kairi unfortunately.

I rushed to the stairs to get to Sora faster while thinking how I could snatch him away from Kairi's grasp like she did whenever I was with Sora.

I was about to jump the stairs up two at a time when I heard a familiar voice from the top of the stairs.

"You had something to say?"

"Yeah, actually..."

I went flat against the wall when I recognized the voces as Kairi's and Sora's. Then I moved so I could actually see them. I didn't know why I had to hide but I just had to. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I was just thinking that," Sora rambled scratching the back of his head. Kairi tilted her head smiling. "Yes?"

There was a little healthy panic inside of me telling me to walk away. Walk away so it would be better. Then I would just think of the worst instead of whitnessing it myself. I saw Kairi's eyes. For a second they looked at me. After that I couldn't see anymore due to what Sora said next:

"Would you like to date me?"

A sudden crashing sound in my head made me deaf...

_TBC..._


	9. 9 Don't worry, nothing can go wrong

_I'm quick! I thought that finishing this chapter would take at least one day longer. But it didn't!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The evening was cloudless and even a bit warm despite the time of the year. There was a light breeze that was more comforting than anything and it shook the remaining leaves in the trees. In other words it was really relaxing evening… thus it was making mockery of my feelings.

I felt like shit. I felt like throwing up everything I had eaten that day or during the whole week. I felt like hitting something very hard. So hard repeatedly that my knuckles would start bleeding. Though it surely wouldn't make me feel any better.

Why did I fall in love? And with that angel of all the people in the world. It was better when I was just crushing on him because I wouldn't then feel this strongly. Why did it have to be love of all the feelings in the world? I can't understand how someone like me can actually fall in love.

The worst thing actually wasn't the fact that I was in love with him. Geez, it was no bad at all. I loved to love him because he was the sweetest, the most gentle and the most beautiful creature that has ever walked on earth. I was in love with everything about him, with his voice whenever he talked, laughed or yelled. I loved when he smiled or grimaced or blushed. Love, love, love, I just absolutely loved him.

The worst thing wasn't even that he didn't love me back. I could take it as long as he let me be close to him. As long as he didn't hate me, I could take it. The worst thing wasn't even that Kairi liked him too and knew that I liked him.

No… the worst thing was that she didn't like me at all and tried to do everything to make me miserable thus flirting with Sora. And I think she was pretty successful with that. I think he liked her.

And then… he confessed to her.

Basically it broke my heart. Yeah... I'm heart broken. My heart was crushed really badly and shards of that worthless thing flew everywhere when he asked her: "would you like to date me?"

It was like all the lights and sounds were turned off. My senses weren't working and I was blind and deaf and my mouth dry and my blood had frozen over. Without listening to her respond I walked away but I was sure that in her mind there was a fanfare laughing in victory.

I felt sick. So sick that I was sure that it would kill me soon.

The least thing I right then wanted to do was to see Kairi. But when has the fucking fate been with me? There she stood in the doorway of my room as I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling saying nothing without moving an inch.

Kairi crossed her fingers looking down to her sneakers looking like she wanted to say something. Then she raised her face and smiled cheerfully.

"How're you doing, Riku?" Her expression told me that she obviously knew that I knew. I didn't respond.

"I guess our race is over," she said kicking the floor slightly. "It was a bit immoral, though."

"I wonder who wanted to race all out," I said blankly. "Who wanted to race at all."

"But, Riku why are you trying to put all this on me only?" Kairi said with a nervous giggle. I sat up slowly trying to keep my face blank but couldn't help glaring at her. Made me wonder why I took it out on her, though. It was Sora who confessed to her anyway.

"All this was just a boring game for you, huh? Well now you don't have to play anymore since it's clearly your victory."

"But you should at least tell him what you feel," Kairi mumbled to the floor. I shot up from the bed and walked in front of her quickly. She was startled and took few steps back as I approached.

"Tell him how I feel! For what?!" I shouted loudly making her flinch. I wasn't a person to shout. I shouldn't shout even now. "Tell him that I'm fucking madly in love with him after he has confessed to you? Tell him that I'm absolutely heart broken that you would never be as serious with him as I would be? Or care as much about him as I would? Tell him that I love him so much it hurts?"

"Riku! You have mistaken!"

"How can I be mistaken when I was there?! I was there when he asked to date you!"

"But we-!"

"Shut up, Kairi! Just shut up and be happy that you've gotten the most perfect guy to be your boyfriend, though you don't even fucking deserve him! Be happy with him so I can be content that he is happy!"

I had never yelled that much. My head was swirling and full of many different feelings making me dizzy and confused. And they made me yell and shout and say things that I would never say if I was in my right mind. Shouting wasn't fun. Not for the one that is getting shouted but not even to the one who shouts. It hurts to look at Kairi when she looks like she is about to cry with eyes puffy and lower lip quivering.

There were rushing steps in the stairs coming up. No wonder. I was pretty sure my parents had heard me yell. Would be a miracle if someone hadn't heard. I only kept glaring at Kairi who tried hard not to cry. She tried to say something.

"Keep your mouth closed, don't say anything and just enjoy him… at least you can," I said to her softly because I couldn't yell anymore. It hurt my throat and my heart. I exited the room to the corridor.

"Just tell him, Riku," Kairi pleaded with her voice cracking. "I told Sora that-"

"What are you two arguing about?" Tifa butted in as she came up. "You're making such a racket."

"We're just arguing because were rivals in love," I said chuckling. I felt like laughing. Like it would help that stupid awkward situation. I was sure I was going mad.

"Y-you can't argue about something like that," Tifa said smiling nervously, more like to herself. Assuring that everything was okay and normal and shit. "You can't be in love with the same person since you are a brother and a sister. A boy and a girl."

I looked at her mocking, like she was the most idiotic person in the world. That time I didn't realize how much a look like that would hurt a person. "Well we are. We are both in love with the same _guy_!"

"Guy? W-what are you talking about, Riku, that's not funny." Once again she was trying to assure something to herself. "Y-you don't like boys, Riku. You are not gay."

I turned away from her. I didn't feel like listening to anyone right now. I didn't feel like being in that house full of hypocrites.

"You are not gay, Riku!" Tifa shouted after me. "You aren't-"

"Shut the hell up!" I had snapped. Regression from years back finally took a hold of me and I could finally tell her how I felt about her shitty attitude towards me. "I am gay! I am a fag! Why can't you admit that you one and only son has the same preference in love as your one and only sister!? Just admit that your son is a faggot that likes to fuck guys!"

That had frozen Tifa so I took my chance to rush down the stairs and to the hall. Xemnas stood there leaning to the wall following me with his eyes. I heard his words in my head: _"Don't let any stupid emotions get in your way."_

He didn't say anything so I just ignored him continuing to the entrance, grabbed my coat and shoes and stepped out. I ran down the street stumbling at first when putting shoes on. But after that I just ran ignoring the breath that was hitching in my throat. Ignoring the pain in my lungs growing harder and just ran.

I didn't look at all where I was going and just let my legs take me wherever they wanted to but after ten minutes I just couldn't go on anymore. I slowed down and collapsed sitting on a rock. It was hard to breath and it felt like there was a spear struck through my chest. My body felt extremely heavy and I was shivering and shaking and my sight was blurred. And it didn't help that I was a mess also inside me and everywhere hurt. Both physically and mentally.

I stood up and started to walk onward slowly now looking around to see where I was. It seemed that I had run as far as a little forest close to the shore in the east of the town. When I was a kid I used to come there and play for some reason. But I haven't been there much since I became a teenager. Before that this forest had been the best place in the whole universe to me.

I stood up soon after and walked fast even though it was still hurting but I was trying to walk the pain away. I felt nostalgic and it made me feel slightly better, but only slightly. Nothing could probably make me much better right now.

The sky had turned cloudy and soon it started to rain so I had to take shelter from under a tree. I just stood there leaning against the trunk of the tree watching as the rain poured down breaking the surface of the water and dampening the ground. Big lazy drops of water fell from the dark and cloudy sky drenching everything. Finally the weather was reflecting my feelings...

I stood there for a while. I didn't know how long. Nor did I care. I was comfortable there. As comfortable as I could be in such a situation. I tried not to think and just empty my head from worldly thoughts.

When I had stood there for some time I heard fast steps from the road coming my way. I didn't bother to move since there surely was no need. I couldn't have probably been anymore wrong. It was a sight I thought I wouldn't need to see today. I wouldn't need to see so I wouldn't make a scene.

There He walked fast down the road in all His glory. I stared at him wide eyed when he came to my sight more and more. At that time I would not have been able to move even if I had wanted to. _Sora._

I didn't have time to react as he spotted me. "Riku! I was looking for you!" he exclaimed and jogged to me. He was hugging himself and seemed to shiver. No wonder. His filmy hoodie and jeans were soaked through and dripping. Before he could say anything more I sighed taking off my coat and giving it to Sora who took it thanking me quietly.

"Kairi said you went out," Sora said after a brief silence. "I didn't really believe that I would actually find you. I guess I was lucky."

Maybe he was. I was wondering why some kind of weird higher force was doing this to me. Yeah, at a time like this I would happily believe in something that wasn't real. At least I could blame _someone._

"So," I started, "did you have something to say then? Walking in the rain with so little clothes, you must have something urgent right?"

"I, well, yeah..." Sora mumbled tugging his dripping hair. Even though in such a bad shape he was still very appealing for me. He was still as angelic as ever. "Actually... Kairi said that you had something to say to me."

I couldn't help a snort. Did she really want to humiliate me that much? Didn't she already break me enough? But... what harm would it take to say what I had to say?

"I guess I could tell you something," I said turning to look at Sora who clung to my coat. "I'm kind of... pissed off... not at you, never!... but at Kairi and to myself. Mostly to myself... actually, I could also leave Kairi out of this."

I took a little pause looking to the sky and trying to put my thoughts into good words. Sora waited patiently.

"That is... well let's get this straight." I turned to Sora again. "Plainly said, I am crazy about you, Sora. Can you believe that? Me! I might- no! I am in love with you. I'm pretty sure of it!"

Sora was looking down to the ground so I couldn't see his expression. I nervously scratched the back of my head trying to say something more. "I think I lost the last pits of my sanity today when I overheard you and Kairi," I whispered with a patheticly desperate tone. "I love you, Sora."

Sora was still looking down to the ground and we just stood there in silence. Only the rain was making noise.

"I'm sorry, Riku..."

_TBC..._

* * *

_A/N: Another cliffhanger! Bloody me xD  
_


	10. 10 The circle is complete

_I wanted to spare you guys from too much waiting. A short chapter but no more cliffhangers!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry, Riku," Sora said quietly. His forward-tilted head made the water drip down his bangs. I closed my eyes. I had waited for this but it didn't prevent it from hurting.

"Don't be," I said smiling slightly. "I understand."

Sora lifted his face a bit and looked at me from under his brows with those unique sapphire eyes. "I mean..." he started gulping.

"You don't have to explain, I was waiting for this anyway," I said shaking my head. "I should go now. We'll probably see at school, at least," I continued and turned to leave. I didn't want to see any kind of pitying expression on Sora's face.

I didn't get to take even one step to walk out the brunette's life when something grabbed my arms. I turned around and was surprised to see Sora clinging to my arm.

"Sora, what are-?"

"Just listen to me, Riku," Sora said frowning. "Don't make your own assumptions without hearing my side of the story first."

"But, Sora! I Heard you confess to Kairi!" I exclaimed hoping that the other would loosen his grip so I could run away. I didn't need to hear this.

But instead Sora's grip became tighter as he refused to let go. "J-just listen to me, Riku, I beg of you!"

It made my broken heart ache to hear him sound so pitiful so I couldn't struggle against him anymore. I said nothing and just let him speak.

"I-I know that I confessed to her," Sora started with a shaky voice, still gripping my sleeve. "I was confused and thought that everything would clear out if I started going out with her because she was nice and making moves on me too! I was scared because I knew that my feelings were split in two since I also fancied you a lot. Maybe more than Kairi. I-I fell into denial! I didn't want to believe it! It all made my head swirl in wide circles and I becaume confused."

Sora kept a moment of silence to carefully lift his face to look me in the eyes. I was confused and what he had said didn't seem to want to sink in to my head.

"I _did_ confess to her. But only because I needed to run away from myself. I guess I was using her and it was very wrong. I felt really filthy after that. And Kairi seemed to notice that I wasn't myself because... she turned me down."

I couldn't say anything. I had been sure that Kairi would have defenately to take him.

"You really have an understanding sister," Sora said quietly. "She told me that it was clear that I didn't really like her that way. That I should just realize my own feelings. Then she apologized for using me in her war against you but she would've said yes if I had really meant it."

"Sora, you..." I whispered staring at him in surprise without being able to continue.

"I apologize for being dense and hurting you. But now I see that I like you a lot," Sora said sternly but there was a frown between his eyebrows. "I-... I hope you can forgive me and... and maybe you would like to take this as a confession and go out with me."

I never thought Sora would be the one to finally confuse me to the pointed where I would freeze for five seconds. For that moment I just kept on gaping at Sora while he was getting nervous and flushtered. Then I just couldn't keep it in and chuckled. Sora tilted his head to the side with a qiestioning look on his face. I just thought that he was cute.

"I understand," I said finally. "I forgive you and yeah, I think I can go out with you."

After a moment a smile made it's way on Sora's lips. "Wonderful."

I smiled back at him and finally the heavy rock rolled off my heart that had been repaired so easily by Sora. I could finally breath. My wish had come true and it brought a nice feeling inside of me. I was so happy that I didn't even realize it myself until I had already lifted Sora up with my arms.

"Whoa! Riku! Careful!" he exclaimed in surprise gripping my shoulders. I looked him in the eyes still smiling. He was blushing and flushtered and had problems looking me in the eyes.

"To tell you the truth it has been some time now since I last felt this happy," I said and slowly let his slide down. He was as light weighted as a feather as I had thought.

"O-oh, really?" Sora rambled and hesitated a while before lowering his hands to my collarbone area. There was a brief silence as I still held my hands on his hips as his lingered on my chest. It was awkward, sure. But I was still happy. I never thought that I could someday really stand with Sora like that. Closely, and so that I could touch him so intensively and he would accept it. We looked to each other's eyes and then started laughing.

"Hey, Sora," I said to get the other's attention.

"Yeah?" Sora asked smiling.

"It's already a bit chilly and you're still soaking. Mind if we go now?"

Sora chuckled and was about take off my coat that was still on him but I stopped him. "Leave it. You're colder than I am."

"Alright," he said nodding. Then he took my hand to his and we started to walk to the road to go home.

The rain had stopped...

_TBC..._

* * *

_**A/N:** Happy now? Good_

_This would be a good last chapter but it'd be rather dissapponting so I'm going to continue._


End file.
